The Poison
by sassybutt32
Summary: Alice is back for as long as she pleases in Underland. The Hatter is very happy about this but when the Red Queen learned of this news she will do whatever it takes to get her revenge! Based off Tim Burton's film.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**i just wanted to try this out. I've been in love with _Alice in Wonderland _since i saw the new movie the day it came out! :D **

**yes i sooo love the couple Alice/Hatter and this story will be of that :) i'm proud of it. cuz i know im not the only Alice/Hatter lover on fanfictin! lol. anyways, i'm just experimenting here. tell me the truth of what you think. **

**and this story takes place AFTER _Tim Burton's _(the most awesmoe director ever!) sequel, _Alice in Wonderland_. This is 3 years after his movie. also i got the idea of the story's title from the All American Reject's song "_The Poison_" from the _Almost Alice _soundtrack. enjoy :) **

**i do not own Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_._

Alice Kingsley stepped off the boat onto the docks. Fog covered her feet as she waved to her family waiting at the other end of the dock.

It had been three years since Alice departed on that boat. Since she turned down the proposal of a lord. Since her adventure in Underland and her slaying of the Jabberwocky. Since she saw her friends in Underland.

Alice hugged her mother first, smiling happily.

"Welcome home, love." Her mother said to her happily. Alice nodded, "I'm very happy to be back. I've missed you all terribly." she said looking at her sister and her husband and their newly born baby boy.

"We'll have the driver get your luggage. For now, come with us to the carriage. We must talk and catch up!" her sister Margaret said happily. Alice smiled and nodded her head, happy to follow her family to the carriage.

As they stepped into the carriage, Alice sent a concerned look to her sister and then to her brother-in-law. _'I wonder if he's still seeing his "friend" behind my sisters back.' _she thought to herself.

"So, what was it like in China, Alice? Did you meet any interesting people?" Lowell asked.

She nodded, "A few. None too important that I have the pleasure of meeting. I'm guessing being just a simple apprentice doesn't have the perks of meeting the high and mighty people of China." she explained.

Her mother pulled a fan out of her hand bag and started fanning herself as the carriage finally started moving. "I'm sorry darling. But you did expand the trading firm."

Alice nodded happily, noting that she finally accomplished what her father wish he could have done while he was still alive.

"Well, Alice dear, now that you're back in London what do you plan on doing? Do you think you'll find a husband?" Margaret asked.

Alice paused, feeling a small tug at the back of her mind at the mention of a husband. "I don't know." she stated, staring down at her hands.

She remembered that she was now twenty-two years of age. Her face still looked young and she never spotted a gray hair when she brushed it. Was their still any rush to get married? Did she even want to marry someone at all?

"You don't know? But you're nearly twenty-three. When I was your age I was already married and expecting Margaret." Her mother stated in a slightly worried voice.

Alice looked out the window, her eyes glazing over as she watched the ocean disappear and being replaced with green grass.

"Well, we can't all be the exact same. It is pointless to think that." Alice mumbled. The rest of the trip home was in silence.

Alice's thoughts drifted back and forth to the thoughts she had the night before, wondering not of seeing her family again, but if she would get another chance to visit Underland.

She wondered if Underland was now bright and happy. If the White Queen destroyed the Red Queen's castle or if it still sat there, looming over Underland and reminding the residents of Underland of the time the Red Queen ruled.

Soon she started wondering if the Mad Hatter was appointed his job to continue hatting the White Queen. If he was still as mad as she had left him, or if, because of the White Queen regaining power, he's become a little saner.

She tried best to hide her giggle. It was a funny thought; Hatter becoming saner. It didn't really make any sense. She knew she'd be sad if she'd ever return to Underland and see that the Hatter had become saner. He wouldn't be the same unless he was the _Mad_ Hatter she knew and loved.

'_loved? Where in the world did that come from?' _she thought to herself.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the home of Margaret and Lowell and they all stepped out.

It appeared that her mother had moved into their home while Alice was away.

The house wasn't as big as the Ascot home Alice had be to three years prier, but it was better then a wooden boat Alice had stayed on during most of her journey.

As she walked behind her family up to the house, she stared into the bushes and the red roses. She cringed at the sight of them. Even the mere thought of red roses or hearts reminded her of the big headed Queen she met in Underland. She could still hear the ringing in her ears of the ex-queen shouting '_Off with her head!_' at the top of her lungs.

"Alice, come along!" she heard her mother call from the top of the steps. She blinked out of her thoughts and ran up the stairs, finally meeting up with her family.

"Dear, are you still dizzy from the boat? You're mind seems to be elsewhere." Her mother asked, placing a hand on her daughter's forehead.

Alice shook her head, "I think you're right, mother. If you don't mind I'd like to take a nap before we have dinner."

"Not at all. I'll be happy to show you to your room." Lowell said, gently taking Alice's shoulder and leading her quickly inside.

Inside the home was dark, only small shades of the sun's light leaking into the rooms by the cracks in the curtains. Lowell was walking quicker and Alice tried her best to keep up without stumbling forward.

"Why the rush Lowell?" Alice asked. "Just want to make sure you find you way and I can get back to my family."

"Am I not considered family to you Lowell?" Alice asked, staring out the windows they past in the hallway.

Lowell stopped, but Alice was still walking and because of him holding onto her shoulder she was jerked back.

"I do consider you family Alice, but-" he paused. Alice gave him a look, "Are you scared of me?" she asked.

Lowell didn't look at her, "Why would I? you're just a young girl."

Alice gave him a strange look, "Is it because I know you've kissed other woman besides my sister?" she asked.

Lowell then looked at her, "Have you told?"

Alice shook her head, "No one. But I might if I find out you've still been doing that." in the distance, they could hear the baby's cry. "I would hate to have my sister and nephew be in a broken family."

Lowell gulped, then motioned to a set of mahogany double doors. "That is your room. You're bags will be delivered to your room shortly and we'll have one of the maids come for you when dinner is ready." he explained.

Alice nodded, walking over to the doors and entering the room, leaving Lowell in the hallway.

Her room had a mahogany four poster bed with a canopy and dark red comforter. A wardrobe was opposite of the bed and two twin windows were on the wall opposite of the door. Another door could be seen a few feet away from the wardrobe and Alice could only guess that it was her very own bathroom.

She removed her light blue jacket and laid it down on one of the chairs in her room. She made a bee line for her bed, wanting so much to fall asleep on something that wasn't rocking back and fourth.

She took off her boots and completely forgot she was still in her dress, crawled under the covers and slowly drifted to sleep.

--

**_Underland_**

--

The color had finally returned to Underland. The bright sun and cotton-candy like clouds hung in the sky gracefully and the moon and stars shined so bright the darkest parts of the forest were lit.

The flowers were singing and laughter could be heard from the children of near by villages.

At the white queens castle, it was as happy as could be. The Vorpal Sword sat on display next to the White Queen's throne, as well as Alice's armor that had stayed in Underland when she left.

In one particular room, in the east wing, the double doors at the end of the hallway, was a certain room. That room was designed for a certain someone in Underland. That room had multiple mirrors, figurines of heads, millions of different fabrics and shelves and doors leading to a balcony.

In the middle of this room, was a certain man with frizzy orange hair and bright green eyes.

The Hatter was busy at work making a brand new hat for the White Queen, to prepare for the Frabjous Day ball the Queen was having. The hat was a Sass hat, white with three feathers in the back and a silk ribbon around it. He was sure the Queen would be pleased.

The door opened and in walked Mallymkun. She scurried over to the Hatter and made her way up the table and watched as the Hatter worked.

She made her way over to the little designs the Hatter had drawn for some hats, and noticed a few she thought were odd. The model heads he'd drawn for the hats did not resemble the White Queen at all. But more like the normal heroine that saved their beloved Underland not so long ago.

"Hatter." Mallymkun called.

"Hm?" Hatter grunted, not taking his eyes off his current hat. "Are you designing hats for Alice?" she asked.

Hatter paused for a moment, his eyes moving over to look at Mallymkun then he went back to work on the hat, "Why yes I am."

"Why? Underland has been saved. Alice won't be back for a long time. She might not even come back at all."

The Hatter tightened his fist around the hat pin in his hand, his eyes flashed to an angry shade of yellow but quickly reverted back to green and he started laughing nervously, "She'll come back. She always does." he said while he laughed.

Mallymkun might be part of the mad tea party but she knew she was saner then the March Hare and the Hatter combined. She knew saying Alice might never come back hurt her friend. They had become so much closer the last time Alice came to Underland. She knew he probably never wanted to think he'd never see Alice again.

"Alright. You should retire soon. It is getting late." She said before scurrying down to the floor and back out the door.

He picked up the hat, finally finished, and smiled at his work. _'When Alice comes back…maybe she'll have an answer to why the raven is like a writing desk.' _he thought happily, placing the hat on a shelf and walking out of the room.

--

--

It was dark, with a grey fog covering the floor. The full moon hidden by the trees and you could hear a clacking sound in the distance.

Leaning against a tree, a dark haired man tiredly hit a rock to the chain that bind him to another figure, sleeping against the tree.

The figure steered and sent the man a glare, "Shut up!" she shouted loudly. He ignored her, his grunts turning into sobs as he realized nothing could break their chains.

Both of them were sickly thin, dirty and one had an enormously big head, the other very tall.

He finally dropped the rock and curled into a ball in the dirt, wishing the world would for once be kind to him and let him die so he could leave his exile.

The angry figure pouted, "One of these days I will get my revenge. Alice. It is all her fault. She will lose her head. And my hand will do it."

* * *

**A/N:**

**i hope you liked it. **

**just working around this. i kind of know where this will go. but i dont know if i should continue. tell me if i should, okay? :) thank you. **

**remember, reivew or its _off with your head_! lol jkjkjk i'm _no_ Red Queen!! **

**~Taylor**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**heyy. i'm back like super early. just trying to even out this story with my other story im working on. and also i just HAD to write this chapter. its been bugging me all day and i needed to write it down. anyways, enjoy. **

**i do not own Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapter Two**_

**_._**

Alice tied her hair back hair after she woke up from her nap. She changed out of her traveling clothes into a smile blue dress with lace trimming and a small petticoat under it. She still refused to wear a corset and put on black and white knee length socks on with her black Mary-Jane's, no stockings.

She was still the same Alice.

She hurried out her bedroom door and down the hall, hoping to find the dining room without getting lost or having to ask for help from a maid.

She made it to the main hallway before admitting to herself she had no idea where to go.

"Alice!"

She quickly turned to where the voice came from and saw her Sister Margaret walking up to her. "We've been waiting. What took you so long?" she asked, taking her sister by the hand and leading her down the hall.

"Sorry. I lost track of time. I think the clock in my room is slow." Alice explained, following quickly next to her sister.

They entered the dining room and Alice's face turned even paler when she saw it wasn't just her family having dinner.

A young man with dark brown hair, wearing a high collar dress suit sat at the table next to an open seat.

"Alice, this is one of Lowell's friends. Graydon Flipp." Margaret said, she leaned in a little, "he's a lord!" she whispered happily.

Graydon stood up, smiled, and bowed his head to Alice. "Graydon, this is my little sister, Alice Kingsley."

Alice curtsied to Graydon, but a somber look still on her face. Margaret let go of Alice's hand and gently pushed her over to the table, "You're seat is next to Graydon."

Alice glanced over her shoulder as she walked around the table, watching Margaret take a sat next to Lowell and her mother.

Graydon pulled out Alice's chair for her. "Thank you." Alice mumbled, staring into her plate.

As they ate dinner, Graydon started talking to Alice, while the rest of the table sat quietly watching.

"So, how was the boat trip to China? I've heard they could be dreadful." he asked.

Alice took a sip of her water, "I didn't think so. I thought it was rather fun. Although one man was bitten by a rat on the way there and soon died. I'd heard rumors on the boat saying it might have been rabies. Once we got to the docks we all wanted to see a doctor immediately." Alice said, giggling a little.

She heard her mother clear her throat, causing Alice to look over at her. She gave Alice a stern look that _screamed_ 'Not proper dinner conversation'.

Graydon smirked, "That sounds very interesting."

Alice nodded, turning her back slightly to look out the windows into the dark night.

"Alice?" Margaret asked.

She looked back at the table, and her sight changed. Instead of her family and the fancy dining room, she was outside, sitting at one of three tables with millions of different cups and teapots. The Mad Hatter, March hare and dormouse all sitting across from her, smiling happily holding up their teacups.

Alice blinked her eyes shut and tight. When she opened them it was back to normal. Her mother and sister gave her a confused look.

'_I'm going mad.' _she thought, taking another sip of her water.

She took a bite of her dinner when Graydon started talking to her again. "I've been talking with Lowell and your mother the last few months. They mentioned," he paused, "That you're looking for a husband."

Alice almost choked on her dinner but hid the fact from Graydon by clearing her throat. "Did they?" she asked.

He nodded, chucking. "It kind of startles me to think a beautiful young woman like yourself would have a hard time finding a husband."

Alice stared down at her plate, "Not really to me." she mumbled. She had a whole lot she wished to say to Graydon as to why she thought she still hasn't found a husband. The top reason was she wasn't in love with them but when she'd say that in the past she always got the same answer 'You'll fall in love eventually' and then they would never answer if Alice asked 'what if you didn't?'

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"What?" Alice asked, not really paying attention to what was happening outside her own head.

Graydon shook his head, "Never mind. Alice, I was thinking," he paused, a little smile on his face, "How would you like it if you and I take a stroll tomorrow around the lake? You can tell me more about China and your life. I'd really like it if you agreed."

Alice looked at him then at her mother. Her family looked so nervous, just waiting for Alice's answer.

She took another glance out her window, wishing the White rabbit would jump by the window so she could sprit out of there and follow him to Underland.

She finally looked back at Graydon, "I'm sorry Graydon, but I-I-" she paused, "I have a previous engagement that I can not break. Maybe another time." she said, standing up from her seat, "If you will excuse me. I'll be in my room." Alice said, walking out of the dining room.

She could hear a few chairs slid across the hardwood floor and then the tap of light footsteps following her.

"Alice!"

She stopped, not turning around and preparing herself for whatever her mother had to say.

Her mother and Margaret walked around her, both of their faces completely stunned. "Why did you turn him down?" Her mother asked.

"What previous engagement do you have?" Margaret asked, confused. Alice shook her head, "I only said that so I could have my day free tomorrow. I'm tired from the trip and I would like to relax."

"You could have just told him that. He probably thinks you have another suitor." Her mother sighed.

"So he is a suitor." Alice mumbled. Her mother sighed, "Please, Alice. I just want to know that you're well taken care off when I'm gone. Just go back in there and tell Graydon you'll go on a walk with him the day after tomorrow."

Alice paused. She truly hated when her mother would talk about when she'd die. It had almost been four years since her father died, she didn't know if she could handle losing her mother.

The baby's cry pierced their ears and Alice winced slightly.

Margaret sighed, "Alice come with me to get Thomas." She said, grabbing Alice's arm and pulling her down another hallway away from their mother.

"Margaret? What is it?" Alice asked, trying to get away from her sister's grip. They walked into the nursery and over to the cradle the infant was squirming in.

Alice watched as her sister picked up her son, rocking him in her arms. "Would you like to hold him, Alice?" she asked. Alice shook her head quickly. "It amazes me how natural motherhood came to you." Alice said to her sister.

Margaret laughed, "It will come naturally to you too, Alice."

She smirked and shook her head, "I don't think so." she mumbled. Margaret shook her head, "Nonsense. Once you find the right man and you learn your expecting, at first you might be scared, but don't be. You can always ask mother and me what it is like and we'll help you. And once you hold your little baby in your arms for the first time it'll come naturally to take care of it and feed and love it. But you need a husband first." she explained.

Alice walked over to her sister and stared down at her now silent nephew who was staring at his mother and aunt like they were fascinating. "I don't know. All these suitors are never really my type. Maybe I'm just not meant to find a husband."

Margaret shook her head, "No. You're just a little scared. I was when I started meeting suitors. Then I met Lowell and," Margaret sighed happily, "Look where we are now."

Alice glanced at the floor sadly.

"Something wrong Alice?" she asked.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I'll be going to my room now." She said, walking back to the door.

"Alice." Margaret called. She stopped and looked back at her sister. "Just tell me what kind of guy you'd prefer so I can help mother find someone well."

Alice thought for a moment, "Someone…who's a little bit of everything." she smiled to herself, "Even mad." before leaving the nursery.

--

_**Underland**_

**_--_**

The White Queen stood on her balcony, staring out at the forest covering most of Underland.

The day was slowly turning to night and she could see some dark clouds in the far distance. She thought it was odd, since the day had been so beautiful, how could it rain after that?

Bayard walked out and sat next to the White Queen.

"Your highness?" he asked. She looked down at him and smiled, "Yes Bayard?"

"Have you been feeling well? Everyone has noticed you've been acting differently the last few days." he asked.

She knelt down and scratched Bayard behind the ears, "I am fine. I've just been thinking about the Ball coming up. Nothing you should worry yourself about."

Bayard didn't fully believe the Queen, but took that as an answer for now, leaving the Queen alone on her balcony.

Once she was alone she sighed, "Something is wrong. I just don't know what." she mumbled, looking back up at the approaching dark rain clouds.

--

_**London**_

**_--_**

Alice brushed out her hair as she looked out her window. The clouds were getting darker and she could hear thunder a little ways off.

She was about to change into her nightgown when something floated past her window.

She looked outside, "Peculiar. What could be out flying around with a storm coming?" she mumbled, getting closer and closer to the glass to see what it was.

Lightning flashed and Alice finally got a better look at the little creature sitting outside her window.

'_Absolem!' _She thought, shocked. _'This has to be Absolem. He's the only blue caterpillar I've seen and it only makes sense he's be a blue butterfly.' _

She opened her window and was happy when the butterfly didn't fly away.

She leaned down a little to get a better look at the butterfly she thought was Absolem, "Do you know where an entrance to Underland is?" she asked.

This time, the butterfly flew up and all the way over to the edge of the balcony.

Alice took this as a yes, edging her to come along. "One moment. I have to leave a note for my family." she said, running back inside.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a quill pen and started to write.

_Dear mother, Margaret, Thomas and Lowell,_

_I have indeed left home. I have answered my questions here and helped expand father's trading firm, making sure mother received all the money I would have so she is well taken care of. _

_I am leaving because I feel I do not belong here anymore. I do love all of you, but I need to be elsewhere. I will write to you if I can. And do not worry about me. Where I'm going I have plenty of friends and will be taken care of. _

_Sincerely, Alice Kingsley_

She placed the letter on her bed and grabbed her coat. She walked back over to the window, placed her coat on and quickly looked around to make sure no one was out or watching.

She thanked whoever picked her room for picking it on the first floor. She pushed herself over the railing of the balcony and easily landed in the grass.

The butterfly flew up once Alice blushed the back of her dress off and led her down the property and into the woods.

Alice was happy all of this was familiar to her and she wasn't confused about it like before. She understood why she thought it was all a nightmare as a child and she practically forgot about it the next time she went to Underland, thirteen years later. The first time she went she was six years old and scared. She thought it was a dream and since she was so young that dream faded and she temporarily forgot.

But now she knew it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. One of her favorite memories and she was excited to make more memories in Underland now that the White Queen was ruling.

She pushed back the branches and stepped over a few fallen trees, trying her best to keep her eyes on the blue butterfly in the dark covered woods.

She pushed herself up a small hill, thinking how the butterfly was making her go deeper and deeper into the woods and closer to the storm. She worried it might start pouring on her.

The butterfly landed a branch of a tall oak tree, with a medium sized hole hallowed out in the middle.

"Is that the entrance the Underland? Its different then the other two entrances. Normally they're in the ground." she mumbled to herself as she slowly stepped closer to the tree.

She'd have to pull herself up to be able to crawl into that hole and fall in.

She was one step away from being able to touch the tree when the earth around her collapsed in and she fell down into a dark hole that was covered by some broken branches and moss.

'_I will never get use to this part!' _she thought, staring straight down into the darkness as her body fell into the entrance of Underland.

She was able to avoid falling into and bouncing off the bed this time, but she couldn't avoid the books that were falling and hitting her.

She finally crashed through the floor, bounced off the wall and landed on the ceiling as she waited for the room to fix itself and become right side up.

She tumbled to the floor, groaning as she sat up. She needed to ask the white rabbit how he managed to do it.

She stood up and stared around the room, smiling at the doors she remembered from her first visit. She saw the key, bottle and cake waiting for her in the middle of the room.

She stood up and grabbed the key and bottle but paused before taking a sip.

A note appeared on the table and she picked it up.

_Dear Alice,_

_Now that I have my crown back, I've been able to unlock the doors for you so you entering Underland can be a little simpler. The key works as a skeleton key for any of those doors. I suggest you take the door with nails sticking out of it. It will take you to someone who can help you around. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mirana of Marmoreal, the White Queen. _

Alice smiled and placed the note back on the table, as well as the bottle. She looked around the room for the door with nails sticking out of it.

She found it, and quickly walked over, unlocking it with the key and opening it up.

She stepped through the door, looking around a dark room.

The floors were squeaking as she walked with a coloring throw rug in the middle of the room, a few broken chairs and one sunk in couch. The paints and clocks on the wall were all crooked. Alice looked to the other half of the room and saw a small, dark kitchen with broken and not broken cups and multiple teacups.

She heard a crash from outside and quickly ran to the front door, pulling it open and running outside.

She stared around and smiled; it seemed brighter now. Not as gloomy as it was before when the Red Queen ruled.

A little farther a head was the place she wanted to be. Those three non matching tables with the cloth draped over them, the dozens of chairs only occupied by three and the dozens of scones and tea.

She saw the March Hare get hit in the head with a sugar cub, most likely thrown by the Dormouse that Alice couldn't see because of all the tea pots and cups in her way.

And sitting at the head of the table, in the biggest chair there, laughing with his friends was the Mad Hatter.

Alice breathed out, a smile on her face. "I'm back."

_To be continued. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**did you like it? are you happy i decided to continue? i hope so! anyways, what do you think the white queen thinks is wrong? ooooh? lol. anyways. review/alart/fave/all that jazz.**

**tootles**

**~Taylor**


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland.**

**.**

**Chapter Three**

**.**

The March hare stared into his teacup where the sugar cube landed after it hit his head, and Mallymkun, the dormouse, was giggling and taking sips of her tea.

The Hatter was sitting in his chair, smiling and laughing with his friends.

As Mallymkun took a bite of her scone, she noticed Alice walking up behind the Hatter.

"She's back!" Mallymkun said amazed, throwing a piece of her scone at the Hatter to get his attention.

The Hatter blinked when the scone collided with his nose and turned around in his chair when Mallymkun kept pointing behind him.

He quickly stood up and stared at Alice, baffled. She'd returned! She was there, back in Underland, standing in front of him and he was at a complete lost for words.

Alice couldn't comprehend anything anymore. All she knew at that moment was she was in front of the Hatter, in Underland, for as long as she pleased. She ran forward and hugged him tightly.

The Hatter was shocked by the sudden contact, but hugged her back, whispering in her ear, "Welcome home, Alice."

She smiled ear to ear when she heard this, digging her head deeper into his neck, taking in his sent of tea, sugar and honey.

Mallymkun watched happily, leaning on a spoon while the March Hare pulled at his ears and twitched slightly.

Alice pulled away first, smiling at the Hatter, "I've missed you all terribly!" She glanced at the table, "I see you're still having tea."

Hatter nodded happily and led Alice to the seat next to his, "Why yes we are! We have a seat all ready for you, my lady!" pulling out her chair.

As Alice took her seat, Mallymkun scurried over to her, "What took you so long to come back, luv?"

"I've been traveling. I've answered all of my questions up there so now I can stay down here for as long as I please." she said happily.

The Hatter clapped his hands, "Oh that's just wonderful! And you're right on time for the Frabjous day ball the White Queen is having."

"A ball? That sounds like fun." Alice smiled, wondering what a ball in Underland would be like. Alice had attended balls _'up there_' and they were probably the most boring events in her life. But she was in Underland now. And a ball in Underland would probably be the most fun thing Alice could think of.

Mallymkun nodded, "It is. We've had it every Frabjous day since you slew the Jabberwocky."

"I hope it isn't formal. I haven't brought another dress." Alice said, staring down at her slightly dirty blue dress.

"Oh, no need to worry dear! I'd be happy to make a dress and matching hat for you for the ball!" Hatter said, pouring Alice a cup of tea while holding the teapot three feet higher then the cup.

"But you're a hatter." Alice said confused. "What's the difference between a hat and a dress, really? I'm positive I can make a proper dress for you, dear! On one condition." he said, holding up his pointer finger after placing the teapot down.

Alice nodded. "You let me escort you to the ball. I am a rather good dancer." Hatter said, smiling so Alice could see the gap between his two teeth.

She giggled and nodded, "I'd be happy to have you escort me, Hatter. Thank you."

He clapped his hands together, "Wonderful! Now, would you like some-" he was cut off when March throw a sugar cube at the Hatter's head and it bounced into Alice's overflowing teacup. "-Sugar?" he finished.

Alice laughed and sipped her tea.

--

--

Alice followed the Hatter, Mallymkun and the March Hare back into March's home that night. With the lights turned up, Alice had a better look inside. She now understood why nails were sticking out of the door; it was cracked and thick pieces of plywood where nailed to the door.

Alice giggled, picturing either Hatter or March trying to hammer the cracks shut. She giggled even harder when picturing Mallymkun trying to do it.

"I'll show you to your room. That is, if you wish to stay here." Hatter asked, staring down at Alice as he stood on the steps of a spiral staircase.

Alice nodded, "Of course I wish to stay here. Where else would I go?" she asked. The Hatter was about to say something, but quickly closed his mouth so he wouldn't give Alice any ideas that would cause her to leave.

"Well then, follow me!" he said, walking quickly up the stairs. Alice followed and stood behind him as they walked onto the second floor. Alice counted every squeak she heard as they walked across the hard wood floor.

Hatter pointed to the first door by the stairs, "This is Thackery's bedroom,"

"Thackery?" Alice questioned. Hatter paused, "Ah, the March Hare." he made clear. Alice nodded. _'I never knew their first names. How very interesting.' _she thought.

Hatter opened the door to let Alice see inside. The room was a disaster. The bed was ripped and dirty, with feathers from the pillows everywhere. The wood floor had water stains on them, and from the looks of it, it was from tea rather then water. The window was broken and so huge it took up half the wall it was on and it looked out at the front of the house, where the tea tables were.

"Ah…very…nice?" Alice questioned. Hatter laughed and closed the door. Alice didn't quite understand why he was laughing, but knew her friend to be mad so she let him be.

The next room was Mallymkun's room, and Alice knew who Hatter was talking about when he told her it was Mally's room, since the only two people left were her and the hatter, and Alice was smart enough to realize that.

The room was normal size; same size as the March Hare's. A whicker basket on the floor with a mini pillow stuffed into it and a blanket on top of it. Alice assumed that was Mally's bed. Scattered across the room was crumbs and mini sized teacups, and scattered clothes that belonged to Mally. She also had an identical window in her room that was in the March Hare's room, only a tad bit smaller.

After Mally's room their were three doors left. One of them, Alice presumed, was the lavatory, the other the Hatter's room, and the last the guest room she'd be staying in.

The room farthest to the end was the Hatter's room, and he was happy to open the door to let Alice see inside.

Since this was the Hatter's room, Alice felt comfortable stepping inside and looking around. It was much messier then the other two rooms. A king sized bed up against the far wall with a small rectangular window on the wall next to it, millions of fabrics and hats scattered on a large table and shelves in the room, and a wardrobe next to the door, one of the doors opened and showing the number of jackets and pants hanging and folded inside. Alice could also count the number of tea trays in the room. She giggled when she counted nine trays of cups and teapots in the room.

"It's very you, Hatter." Alice told him smiling. He walked up next to her, "You think so?"

She nodded, "Oh yes. Very much so."

He smiled happily, "Splendid! Let me show you to your room now, dear Alice!" he said, gently taking her hand and leading her out of the room to the door next door.

The door opened out into the hall, revealing not a bedroom, but a staircase.

He lead her up the stairs, and they walked into a circular room that seemed like an attic, with windows all around them. A small bed was across the room, with a small table next to it and a lamp. Against another wall was a dusty wardrobe.

Alice ran a finger across the wall, and slight grimace appeared on her face when she saw the piled up dust.

"Do forgive the mess. The White Queen had told me after you left that it would be a while before your return so I didn't have to prepare a room too soon." he paused and glanced around the room, "But…it has been a while. I am sorry it's still so messy. I'll be happy to help clean."

Alice smiled at him, "No need. I can handle the dust myself. Although, you said you could make me a dress for the ball. I was wondering if you could also help me fill that wardrobe over there." She said, walking over to the wardrobe.

Hatter's heart did a type of flutter when he saw Alice smile and couldn't remove his eyes from her as she walked past him to the dusty wardrobe.

"Of course I can help with that! It would be my pleasure!" he said happily, running down the stairs, "Just give me one moment!" he called.

Alice opened the wardrobe, and a giant ball of dust blew up in her face, causing her to cough and back away. She rubbed her eyes and a Rocking-Horsefly flew out and up to her face.

Alice stared at it until it finally flew away and Alice was brought back into reality. She looked back into the wardrobe and saw a pink rag on the floor of the empty cabinet. She grabbed it and started dusting out the cobwebs when she heard footsteps coming back up the stairs.

Hatter reappeared, smiling happily and holding up some measuring tape. "I'll just need the lady's measurements and I'll be ready to make her the most muchyness and Alicey dress in all of Underland!"

Alice laughed and happily held her arms out to the side as the Hatter walked around her, measuring how long her arms wear, her neck, head and waist and wrote them down on a small notepad he had stuffed into his pocket.

Hatter stood in front her Alice, whose arms were still out at her side, and wrapped the measuring tape around Alice to get the finally measure of her bust. He found it quite an awkward moment as he did it, but Alice didn't seem to mind too much. Considering the Hatter announced before he measured her that he was a gentlemen and she had no need to worry about anything. But that didn't stop the Hatter's blush appearing on his pale face when he asked Alice to hold the tape in place while he wrote down the size.

"Do you have any preferred colors?" he asked, tipping his hat slightly so Alice couldn't see his blush. She shrugged, "I do like light blue. But you can surprise me if you'd like."

He nodded happily, completely forgetting the fact he was blushing a few moments before. "Wonderful! I have a perfect idea for your dress then, my dear!" he said as a giant parade of ideas flooding into his mind of colors that would look amazing on Alice.

She handed him his tape back and the Hatter quickly walked over to the stairs, "Is their anything else you might need before bed?" he asked.

Alice smiled and shook her head, "Being here is enough, thank you."

Hatter nodded and exited the room, wondering if it was the light, or if Alice really had blushed just then.

--

--

_Clank, clank, **clank**!_

Finally, after hours and hours of trying, they broke. They broke in two and Knave cried tears of joy as he hugged his freed wrist that was finally separated from the Red Queen.

Iracebeth rubbed her wrist, sighing slightly when she felt the metal collar locked around her wrist. After all, Knave could only break the chain, not the cuff.

"Finally," she mumbled bitterly. She stood up and brushed off her dirty and ripped dress. She glanced over at Knave, and snarled, "Get up!"

He glared at her, wishing her still had his dagger. But those damned white knights confiscated it when his banishment began. "What do you want?!" he asked.

"I need your help. I can't do it alone!" she stated, thinking he should have already known this.

He stood, glaring down at the short and big headed ex-queen. "What makes you think I'd ever help you?!"

She stomped her foot. She had no idea what she could say to persuade him into helping her again. He had tried to kill her once, and even begged for the White Queen to kill him so he wouldn't have to spend another moment with her, but was denied that kindness. She wondered herself why he'd want to help her.

"Just help me get my revenge on Alice and I will never utter one word to you again!" The Red Queen bargained.

Knave paused for a moment. _'Was she really good to her word?'_, he thought. "Just to capture her?" he asked.

She nodded, grinning, "I just need to capture her. I want that little blonde twit dead and I want to do it myself, since no one else could! Not even my beloved Jabberwocky!" she began to whimper slightly at the thought of her dear Jabberwocky, dead because of Alice.

"You won't need me at all after I help you capture her?" he asked. She nodded, "Because the moment I capture her I'll kill her! Simple."

"You won't try to use her as ransom for the thrown?"

"My stupid little sister wouldn't give up her thrown for Alice!" Iracebeth laughed. Knave shrugged, walking pass her, "I don't know. Queen Mirana is a very kind person and it is because of Alice she is the Queen of Underland again. I'm sure she'd do anything to insure Alice's safety."

Iracebeth laughed, "Please! I'm sure that is just an act my sister is pulling! No one is that kind! She is evil deep, deep down, but is just too afraid to show it." She paused, "In fact, if I take Alice, her evil side just might show."

"New plan!" Iracebeth said loudly, "We'll kidnap Alice, hold her for ransom for the crown, and if I don't get it, I'll kill Alice."

"What happens if you do get the crown?"

"Kill her anyway." She said coldly.

Knave shook his head. He was about to say he wasn't going to do it, fearing he'd get a punishment worse then banishment if he was caught. He could be killed!

But, what if they weren't caught?

But what if they were?

He couldn't figure out what to do. But…it was because of Alice that he was banished. She defeated the Jabberwocky and because of her defeat the White Queen won and regained her crown and banished Knave with Iracebeth. She wouldn't even let Knave keep his only dagger so he could be rid of Iracebeth and have a peaceful banishment.

In his mind, all the blame went to Alice. _She_ came back to Underland, figured out she was _The Alice_ and slew the Jabberwocky, insuring the Red Queen's defeat.

He nodded, "I agree. I will help you this last time in getting revenge on Alice. But that's it. I won't help you after that."

Iracebeth smiled, and was so tempted to hug him, but stopped herself.

'_I'm coming to get you Alice!' _

**.**

_**To be continued **_

**_

* * *

_**

A/N:

new chapter! i hope you enjoyed.

i hope the characters arent too OOC. that is one of my pet peeves and i tried my very best :(

Spring break is here and I am ready to write! yay! so at least 2 or 3 chapters might be posted this next week! :D yay! lol. anyways, thank you all for the reviews. they made me very happy.

also, their is now a section in Movies for Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland,2010) but idk if i should change the category to that yet. i dont think their are that many stories there, so this story might become less popular. idkk........but i do know now i'll be looking for awesome Alice/Hatter stories in that category ;D haha.

anyways, review/alart/fave/all that jazz

tootles.

__

~Taylor


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter Four**

**.**

The next day, Alice had decided to visit the White Queen. Hatter had told her the ball was in a few days, and Alice wanted to pay a visit to Marmoreal to see it before it was decorated for the ball.

But it seemed too late, because once the Hatter and Alice approached the White Queen's castle the next day during the afternoon, white knights were decorating the trees and planting new flowers for the party.

"I hope her majesty isn't too busy to see us." Alice thought out loud. Hatter shook his head, "She's never too busy! And if she is I'm sure she'll drop whatever she's doing to see you! You are a champion after all."

They climbed the stairs to the castle and were welcomed inside.

Alice knelt down to the floor happily when she saw Bayard running up to her. "Bayard! Hello." she said happily, hugging the bloodhound.

He nodded, "Hello Alice. Hello Hatter." he said, bowing his head to the both of them.

"You got here so quickly." Alice said amazed. It hadn't even been five minutes ago since they made it to Marmoreal.

"It was in the Oraculum that you'd arrive back to Underland. Her majesty asked me to come welcome you today." he explained.

Alice nodded, completely forgetting about the scroll that held the faith of Underland.

As they walked further inside, the Hatter turned down a different hallway.

"You'll have to excuse me. I'd like to begin making you a hat, Alice." He told Alice as he walked away.

She nodded, and once Hatter had disappeared down the hallway she looked down at Bayard, "He has a room here?" she asked.

Bayard nodded, "He is the royal hat maker; it only makes sense he had his own room in the castle. Ah, here we are." He said, motioning his head to a glass door. Alice opened it, and it lead to a small terrace. Sitting on a white bench was the White Queen.

Alice walked up to her, and curtsied when she was sure the White Queen could see her.

"Ah. Hello Alice." She smiled to her, and patted the seat next to her. Alice gladly took the seat.

"Tell me, why have you returned?" She asked Alice. Alice glanced down at her hands, "I've missed you all. And I've answered at the questions up there."

"That's it?"

Alice nodded. "I feel like I belong here in Underland. I hope its okay that I stay here until I feel ready to return."

White Queen smiled, "You may stay as long as you wish. Would you like to stay _here _in the castle?" she asked.

Alice shook her head, "Thank you, but I already have a room at the March Hare's home."

White Queen smiled. _'I should have known Tarrant would invite her to stay with him first.' _she thought.

"How has things been here? No rebellion?" Alice asked. The White Queen shook her head happily, "Why would anyone want to rebel when I'm ruling? I understand the rebellion when my sister had the crown, but for me? I don't think so."

Alice chuckled. _'What a stupid question. I shouldn't have asked.' _

"And Red Queen and Knaves?"

White Queen shook her head, "Still in exile and no sign of rebellion from them. All is at peace."

"Well, follow me, will you?" she asked, standing up and walking to the door. Alice followed, and together they walked through the giant castle.

"Has Hatter told you about the Ball?" she asked. Alice nodded, "He's escorting me."

White Queen smiled, "Wonderful. You'll have a blast going with him. He is a very good dancer."

Alice nodded happily, remembering the first time she saw the Hatter futterwacken. "Underland has very interesting dance style." she commented.

White Queen laughed, "I'm sure where you are from they have much different styles, yes?"

Alice nodded, "Definitely."

--

--

Hatter carefully stitched a light purple silk ribbon to a smaller version of his own top hat.

He had already finished the White Queen's hat for the Ball, and now he was happily working on Alice's hat. The hat was a dark pine green color, with three lighter green feathers in the back of the hat and a light purple ribbon wrapped around it and tied in the back, two tails falling down till it would seem to meet the middle of Alice's back.

He still wasn't done though; he needed a hat pin and a clip to put around the bow of the ribbon.

He was certain Alice would be pleased with it.

_Knock, knock_

Hatter quickly grabbed a long trail of fabric and covered Alice's hat. "C-Come in!" he shouted.

The White Queen poked her head inside, and then quickly walked in, "Hello Hatter. I came to check on my hat."

Hatter bowed until it seemed like his head would hit the floor, then stood up straight. He jumped slightly when he stood up and saw Alice appear behind White Queen, when a moment ago she wasn't there at all.

He laughed, "Alice, are you magic?" he asked. Alice gave him a quizzical look, and then shrugged with a smile on her face, "Anything is possible here."

He nodded, his mad grin still on his face, and led the White Queen over to her hat on the shelf.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Tarrant! Thank you." she smiled, trying the hat on and looking it over in a near by mirror.

He nodded happily, pleased that the Queen liked his hat.

Alice stood by the table where her hat was, unbeknownst to her. She glanced at the fabric that seemed to be draped over a hat, and she began to reach for it, to see the hat under, when the Hatter quickly stepped between her and the table, a very close fit.

"No peeking." he told her.

"Is that my hat?" she asked, glancing past him at the table. He took a step to the left, blocking her vision, "Yes and it is a surprise. You won't get to see it until the Ball."

Alice half smiled, "You can't keep that hat from me that long, Hatter. I know you too well."

He shook his head, "Nonsense. I know how to keep a secret. And the ball is only three days off. I'm sure I can wait that long to show you."

The White Queen watched the two and smiled. _'They're so cute.' _

--

--

As Alice and Hatter left the castle that night to return home, news had spread of Alice's return.

All of Alice's friends had gathered at the March Hare's home, waiting to welcome back Alice. Tweedledee and Tweedledum were there as was the White Rabbit, the Dodo, and the Bandersnatch.

The news had spread farther and farther through Underland, until it reached the outskirts of Underland.

Two talking birds had been flying over head, discussing the Ball.

"Did you hear the champion Alice will be at the ball?" Bird one said. Bird two nodded, "_The_ Alice? Of course! Why wouldn't she see there?"

As he hid behind the tall trees, listening in on the birds conversation, Knaves grinned evilly. They now knew she was back! He quickly ran back to the camp he and Iracebeth had made.

He couldn't wait to get this entire thing over with. He wanted to be rid of the dreaded Red Queen. How on Earth did her parents stand her all those years? He felt sick at the thought of having a mini version of the Red Queen bossing orders and being her obnoxious self.

His mind drifted from the Red Queen to when they would capture Alice.

_Alice_…he grinned. He couldn't wait to capture her. He had had a small crush on her when she was Um but when he found out she was Alice and she was reverted back to her normal size that crush was destroyed and replaced with a deep hatred.

Although…he did admit Alice was far prettier then Iracebeth, and if he did see her as tall as she was as Um he might not be able to help himself of trying to seduce her.

He walked into a small cave and took a seat in front of a fire. Iracebeth sat across from him. She had a stick in her hand and was drawing stick figures in the dirt. One seemed to be her, as her head was the shape of a heart; the other seemed to be Knave since it was the tallest out of the three. And the third had to be Alice, since she had a wavy mess for hair and was thrown into a giant fire.

"Alice has returned." He said a grin on his face.

Iracebeth dropped the stick and stood up, "Where is she?"

"I don't know but I do know she will be at your sister's ball in three days."

"The ball? How are we suppose to kidnap her when she's surrounded by the knights and my sister?!" Iracebeth asked annoyed, pulling at the lose strands of hair.

Knave reached over and grabbed the stick, and started drawing something in the dirt in front of him.

"You forget that there are millions of different places in the White Queen's castle. You had the privilege of seeing inside that castle before you took the crown from your sister." he told her.

Iracebeth grinned and nodded, quickly bending down next to Knave and taking the stick from him, "You're right! I know the layout of her castle!"

She started drawing it out from memory, drawing the courtyard where she thought the ball would be held, and a path to a rose garden.

"She would most likely give the knights time to enjoy the party so their probably won't be too much security." Iracebeth mumbled, taping her chin.

She circled a blank clearing, "There. We'll hide out there and the moment we see Alice alone we take her!"

Knaves grinned evilly, banging his fist into his palm, "Perfect! In the mean time we'll need something to restrain her."

Iracebeth stood up and walked into the darkest part of the cave, "You read my mind." She said coolly, pulling out a makeshift rope and blindfold that looked like the same material as her dirt covered dress.

"Perfect. We should get moving then. It's at least a two day walk to Marmoreal." Knave mused.

Iracebeth gripped the restraints, a sick and evil look twisting onto her face. Her plan was slowly going into motion.

**.**

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**A/N:**

**there it is. a little shorter then the other chapters i know. **

**i've realized the way i've planned it out that the only way is to have the chapters a little short. sorry guys**

**also, i'm not sure if i'm a good writer, (lots of ppl say i am tho) but i suck at proofing my stories. I have nooooo idea how to get a Beta Reader so I'm sorry guys, but your stuck with my crappy proof read story :( real sorry. (its my dyslexia and my lack of having good English teachers that actually teach us about writing. damn bitches...ugh)x ) also thanks for all the alarts and favs and reviews! I was so happy when i got all those emails :) anyways**

**review/alart/fave/all that jazz.**

**tootles!**

**~Taylor**


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own Tim Burton's version of Alice in Wonderland...sadly. :(**

**.**

**Chapter Five**

**.**

_Three days Later_

Alice stood outside Hatter's door. It was late in the afternoon and he had been working extra hard the last few days to get Alice's dress done. The night before Hatter surprised Alice with a full wardrobe of dresses and hats.

Alice was currently wearing one of Hatter's designs. It was a pale yellow dress with ruffles and white buttons going from her collar to her waist in the front of the dress and the sleeves puffed out in the middle and hung off her shoulders. This dress was one of Alice's very favorites.

Hatter walked out of his room proudly, one arm behind his back and the other holding his jacket collar.

"If I do say so myself, Miss Kingsley, I am very proud of my work." he said happily. Alice laughed, "I'm sure you'll feel even prouder once I see the dress."

Hatter grabbed her hand and led her into his room, "Yes, yes! You're right! Come along!" he chanted happily.

Alice stared at the mess that was Hatter's room. Fabric was everywhere and three times as many tea trays were in the room then the first time, and millions of paper with dresses sketched out on them were scattered all over.

Next to the table on a mannequin was the most beautiful looking dress Alice had ever seen!

It resembled the dress Hatter had made her the last time she was in Underland, when she was only the size of Mallymkun.

It was sleeveless, with two small strings tied behind the mannequin's neck. The dress was pale green with small ruffles around the top rim of the dress. After the ruffles on the top, the rest from the waist up was tight against the stomach and in the corner that seemed to be near the bellybutton was a small flower design with blue petals, then a small, darker green silk bow tied around the waist and under it the dress became a little bigger with the small petticoat under it.

Alice quickly ran up to it, feeling the soft fabric and smiling as she glided her hand over the flower design. _'I'm pretty sure this flower won't insult me.' _

"Thank you Hatter. I hope none of this has been too much trouble." She said, turning around and smiling at him. He looked down at the floor, his cheeks heating up some, "It was no trouble, Alice. I was happy to make it for you."

She smiled, "Well, we best be getting ready for the Ball. It's a long way to Marmoreal."

"No, her majesty is going to send some horses here for our trip. It'll only take us a half hour to get here." Hatter explained walking over to the mannequin and helping Alice remove the dress. It closed with a sliver zipper in the back and a button on the top, a small piece of fabric covering the button and zipper so no one could see.

Alice thanked him again as he handed her the dress and walked out of the room. "By the way," She called, stopping in the doorway. "You mentioned a hat…?"

He smiled, "You won't get that until tonight."

Alice half smiled and walked out of the room.

--

--

That night, Hatter, March and Mally stood outside the house waiting for the horses to arrive. March had put on his best suit, but it wasn't long before he stained it with tea and butter stains. Mally wore her best outfit, but the same went for her that she had stained it with tea.

Hatter, on the other hand, was perfectly clean. He was dressed the same, only he had cleaned his jacket and pants earlier. He wanted to look his very best that night. He was escorting Alice, after all.

The front door creaked opened the three of them turned to watch as Alice stepped outside.

Hatter's eyes brightened and his cheeks became a bright pink color and his smile extended ear to ear. He felt butterflies in his stomach, which he found odd. Maybe it was true what they say; if you eat enough butter a butterfly will bloom in your stomach. But he wasn't going to press on to the fact a butterfly was living in his stomach, he was too busy staring at the beautiful Alice before him.

'_Not that she hasn't always been beautiful.' _He thought.

Alice smiled bashfully at the stares she was getting from her friends. She brushed some of her hair off her shoulders and placed her hands behind her back.

"What are you all staring at?" she asked.

"You look wonderful, Alice!" Mally said.

"Yes! Very!" March said, pulling his ears down to his side.

"Very Beautiful indeed, Alice. I am very lucky to be able to escort you to the ball!" Hatter said happily.

Alice nodded, "You look very handsome yourself, Hatter. As do you too March. And you look very pretty, Mally." Alice commented.

As they chatter began on how everyone looked for the Ball, three horses walked up to the house from the path in the forest.

Hatter helped Alice onto hers, Mally and March shared one since they were small enough to share one horse, and Hatter claimed onto his own and the group made their way to the castle.

--

Alice was amazed at how crowded Marmoreal was. A band was playing happily and little children were running around, so many people were dancing and so many different creatures Alice had never seen before were there.

Hatter helped Alice down off her horse and locked her arm with his as they walked up the steps to Marmoreal and into the party, March and Mally running off to the tea table that was set up.

As Alice and Hatter walked closer and closer to the castle, Alice saw the White Queen, atop a white horse, her crown seemed so much bigger then her own head it seemed off. Alice just giggled at the sight.

The White queen quickly noticed her two friends walking up to them and had the horse walk over to the two. "Welcome! I'm so pleased you two could come."

Alice curtsied and Hatter bowed to the queen. "It's an honor to be here." Alice commented as she looked up at the queen.

Hatter pushed his hat a little up and nodded to both of them, "I'll be back, Alice. I'd like to go get your hat. Excuse me." and he quickly walked away.

Mirana watched Hatter leave then turned back to Alice, "You're dress is beautiful."

Alice smiled and pressed her hands against the skirt, "Thank you. Hatter made it for me. You dress it far more beautiful though." Alice commented, even though the dress Mirana was wearing looked exactly the same as the dress she's worn since Alice's last trip to Underland.

Mirana smiled, and soon after one of the white knights came and lead the horse Mirana was riding away, the Queen waving goodbye to Alice as she left.

Alice stared around at all of the people. She watched many people futterwacken, although she did admit Hatter's futterwacken was the best, and she caught a glimpse of March and Mally tossing cookies at each other at their own table.

Alice turned in a circle and saw a small entrance leading into another area of the land. She walked over to it, completely forgetting about her hat Hatter was getting, and ran down into the entrance down a moss covered hallway.

"Wandering around aimlessly, are we?" She heard a dreamy and nonchalant voice call from nowhere.

Alice spun around, staring at the sky. "I was wondering when I'd get to see you." she called, smiling.

"Ah, but you can't see me now, can you?" he asked again.

Alice firmly placed her hands on her hips, "Why don't you come out Chessur?"

Slowly, a wide smile appeared at her left side, causing her to jump. Chessur's eyes blinked into view and soon he was just a floating head. "Alice, Alice, Alice. I was wondering when you'd be back." he said.

"Are you saying you missed me?" Alice asked her voice slightly cheeky. Chessur disappeared and reappeared behind her, "I missed you? You could say that. But one person certainly missed you more then the rest." he said, disappearing again.

Alice's face turned to confusion and she started to circle around, trying to find that bloody cat! "Who is this you're talking about?" She called.

No answer came. Instead, a voice came from behind her. The very voice of the Hatter. "Alice, there you are!"

Alice spun around to face him, and saw the mini top hat in his hands. "Hello. Sorry about running off."

He shook his head, "It's alright. Here is your hat." He said happily, holding it up until it was at level with her face.

Alice took it out of his hands and studied it, "It's lovely!" she said, placing it on her head.

Hatter smiled, "Were you on your way to the rose garden?" he asked, looking past her and down the mossy hallway.

Alice turned her head and looked down the hall, "Um, are the roses red?"

Hatter laughed, "Of course not! They're most certainly white!" he said, walking past her. Alice followed quickly and glanced around the air, wondering if Chessur was still there or not. He wouldn't waste his time at the party to stalk Alice, would he? Was he that mad?

Alice shook her head slightly, reassuring herself that Chessur wasn't that mad. _'he only seems that way…he's probably got more sense then the white queen, and she doesn't seem mad at all…well except for the things she puts in the potions.' _

They walked through a vine covered arch way and Alice smiled at all the white roses surrounding them. "It's amazing!" She said, running over to the roses and gently touching the petals, hoping they won't yell at her.

Hatter nodded, "Naturally white roses. Not like the Red Queen, with her painted red ones. Ghastly, I say."

They heard a slight grunt and rustling coming from somewhere in the bushes, but brushed it off, thinking it was a rodent.

Alice chuckled slightly, "Sorry 'bout that. I just thought this place was all a dream as a child. I thought painting flowers wasn't too important." Hatter laughed, "Oh, it's quite alright, Alice. It's all behind us now, and now all the flowers are back to their rightful colors."

Alice nodded, "Speaking of colors," She started, "What made you come up with the color of this dress?" she asked.

"Oh it was quite hard! There are so many colors that would look perfect on you! Like blue, pink, gold, teal, violet, aquamarine, almond, apricot, chestnut, copper, dandelion, gold, cotton candy, fern, gray, indigo, jazz berry jam, lavender, maroon, orange, peach-!"

"Hatter!" Alice called.

He closed his mouth, "I'm fine." he squeaked out.

"Whatever the color, I love the dress. Thank you again." She said, walking up to him. He nodded, "it was no trouble Alice! You can stop thanking me."

She laughed, "I know but I can't help it. You made me so many dresses I keep thinking I need to thank you."

He shook his head, "You being here is thanks enough."

Alice blushed.

"Tell me Alice, what was it like up there? Certainly it is fun!" Hatter asked. Alice turned around and walked over to one of the rose bushes. "No, not really. There are so many rules up there. People telling you how to talk and how to dress. And if you are the slightest bit mad they send you to a mental hospital." Hatter made a face, "That doesn't sound fun at all."

Alice shook her head, "It isn't. What's worse it the way woman have to act."

"Certainly like everyone else!" Hatter huffed. Alice shook her head, "Why, if Underland was "_up there_" they'd over throw the White Queen, probably, thinking a woman could not rule the country by herself."

"Preposterous!"

"No. It's _true_. And sometimes even woman are forced into arranged marriages, and they have to go through men courting them and the rules of society of how a lady should act." Alice explained.

"Don't tell me you had to fallow all these rules! Certainly a champion like yourself was given some sort of special treatment." Hatter asked.

Alice shook her head, "If I told anyone up there that I was a champion for slaying the Jabberwocky they would have locked me up in the loony bin and I'd never be able to come back to Underland."

Hatter was dumbfounded. He never thought "_up there_" could be such a place! He thought it was different from Underland, but by different he meant it in a good way. Not in the way Alice was explaining it.

"So…you were courted? Married?" Hatter asked, his eyes shown his sadness. Alice laughed and shook her head, "Heavens no. I could never marry a man like the ones courting me up there. One of the reasons I came back to Underland was to escape those men." she explained, studying the flowers again.

Hatter blushed slightly. He had tried many times to tell Alice he loved her the last time she was here. But was too afraid to confess to her. Now the subject of marriage was up and it was perfect time for him to confess but he couldn't find the words.

"A-Alice." he mumbled. She looked over at him, "Hm?"

"I-I-" he paused, removing his hat from his head, "I've…I've been investigating things that begin with the letter '_m_'." he managed to say.

Alice chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "You must really like _M_. You've been investigating it since the last time I was here."

Hatter nodded. Hopefully this was the right way to put it. "Here's what I've come up with. Muchness, Marshmallow…M-Marriage."

Alice nodded, "They do begin with _M_. Why did you think of them?"

Hatter took a step forward, "Well…I thought of _Muchness_ because you had gained your muchness back and it appears you still have it."

He took another step, "_Marshmallow_ because they are soft and sweet and the few times I was able to touch your arm, it was always soft and you are very sweet."

Alice blushed. Where was Hatter going with this?

Another step, this time he was right in front of Alice, "And _marriage_ because I've thought about it, and the only person I could even consider marrying who I thought could possibly handle my madness was-"

He was interrupted by the sound of McTwisp hoping over to them. "Ah! Tarrant there you are!"

Hatter's eyes flashed yellow but he took a breath and they changed back to green. He refused to let himself get angry in front of Alice. "Yes, old friend?" he asked, looking down at the little rabbit.

"Everyone has been looking everywhere for you! They're waiting for you to do your Futterwacken." McTwisp said.

Hatter completely forgot about his annual dance, "Give me a moment, McTwisp."

McTwisp huffed and pulled out his pocket watch and tapped at the screen before hopping away.

Hatter turned back to Alice, who gave him a confused look. "What is it that's making you put off your Futterwacken?"

Hatter sighed. "I need to tell you this first, Alice! It is far more important and I must tell you before I lose my courage."

Alice nodded, edging him to continue.

"I-I…" he paused. "Marriage came to mind because I've thought about it…with you." he finally said, a little weight being lifted off his shoulders as the words finally came out of his mouth.

Alice's eyes grew wide. She didn't know what to say! Did this mean what Alice thought it meant? Did that mean Hatter liked her? Loved her? She blushed madly at the thought.

"Alice?" Hatter whispered. She looked up at him. "What would make this moment a lot less nerve-racking would be if you said something." he whispered.

She gulped. "I-"

"Ahem!"

They both looked behind the Hatter and McTwisp, who was probably unknown as to what he was interrupting, tapped his watch again.

Hatter groaned, his eyes flashing back and forth from green to yellow. "Your answer will have to wait then, my dear. Please tell me after the dance." Hatter asked, taking a few steps back.

Alice nodded, "I-I'll catch up in a moment." She called. Hatter nodded, slightly sad that Alice was going to miss part of his Futterwacken.

He turned and ran out of the garden, following the small white rabbit.

Alice sighed and placed her hands on the side of her face. _'Oh dear! Oh my! He has feelings for me! Tarrant, the mad hatter, has thought about marriage and marrying me! Me of all people.'_ She thought frantically, pacing back and forth.

'_And Hatter wants an answer from me once he's done with his dance. And his dance is only a few minutes long. I-I do know I have feelings for Hatter…it's just so confusing right now! I don't know if it's love or like…or even a little crush! How do I explain this to him? I'd feel completely terrible if he became upset because of me.' _

Alice tapped her chin. "Maybe if I just tell him I need some time to think about it, he'll understand and not be sad." she mumbled.

Alice jumped and spun around. Their was a rustling in the bushes again. She gave the bushes a curious look, before turning back around, preparing herself to walk out of the garden and back out to the party.

"Alright, I've made a decision. I'll just tell him I need more time. That I'm confused. I'm sure he'll understand." she announced to no one. She moved her foot forward, ready to take a step and get moving, when she felt someone grab her right arm and a hand covered in black leather covered her mouth.

She tried to scream, but it was muffled, and she was sure no one would hear it over the sounds of music.

She tried to kick at her attacker, even hit him with her free hand, but was drawn motionless when her eyes met ones belonging to a babuls head.

'_The Red Queen!!' _Alice screamed in her head.

She grinned at Alice, her teeth showing a tint of yellow. "Hello Alice." she said grimly.

Before Alice could try to fight back, Iracebeth threw off Alice's hat and struck her on the head with a thick piece of plywood she had found outside the castle.

Alice's world went dark. The last thing she was able to see was her green hat, upside down across the garden.

**_._**

**_To be continued._**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N:

here it is!! the moment you have all be dreading....Alice's kidnapping!!! _GASP_! lol.

**yeahh...awww..poor Hatter! Alice was kidnapped before he found out his feelings...tho its kinda good...since Alice really did have an answer for him, only that she needed more time. awww. now did anyone this when i wrote "Their was a rustling" that that was The Red Queen and Knave's in the bushes??? oooh. lol they got a front row seat to Hatter and Alice's little confession. XD lol.**

**okie-dokie, idk when the next chapter will be since my Spring Break is over. sadness. but I'll try to get the next one up ASAP! alrightie!**

**review/alart/fave/all that jazz(:**

**tootles!**

**~Taylor**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Burton's Alice in Wonderland.**

**.**

**Chapter Six**

**.**

Hatter bowed happily as the crowd clapped.

He did enjoy his dancing and enjoyed it even more when he saw all the bright and happy people who watched and cheered. He even enjoyed watching and cheering along to the other guests Futterwacken.

He looked around the crowd, hoping to find Alice watching and clapping along to the music. But she was no where to be found.

He walked past his friends and back into the entrance of the white rose garden. He was surprised to see the garden completely empty.

'_Where is Alice?' _he thought worriedly.

He spotted Alice's hat lying carelessly on the ground and he quickly ran over and picked it up, and pulled out a small piece of paper someone left in the hat. He hoped it was from Alice, telling him where she was.

But it wasn't.

His eyes flashed to yellow and they stayed that way as he ran out of the garden and back to the party.

He looked around, his anger growing more to see all the people happily dancing when his world was crashing down.

He ran to the table Mally and March were sitting at and pushed a teapot off the table. Mally and March jumped in surprise and the White Queen quickly moved through the crowd on her horse.

"Hatter!" she shouted over the music. Calling his name simply didn't bring him back this time. He looked up at the Queen angrily and thrust the note into her hands.

Mirana held the note a far distance from her face and read it slowly.

_We have Alice. _

_Meet us in two days at the border of Marmoreal and the outskirts of Underland with the crown. Do not bring your army or Alice's head will be mine._

_Iracebeth of Crims. _

Mirana took in a breath, her face almost turning angry, but she kept herself calm. She pulled at the reigns of her horse and quickly got down.

"Hatter, calm down." she stated.

Hatter walked past her, pacing, his hands clenching and stretching out over and over again.

"Calm?! Calm?!" He yelled in his strong Scottish voice. "How can I be calm now?!"

Mirana took a breath. She needed to think clearly and she couldn't with Hatter in his current state. "Think about Alice." she said sternly.

"It is best you be calm right now, Tarrant. We need to be calm and go rescue Alice." Mirana explained.

Hatter's eyes flashed back to green and he frowned sadly.

Mirana turned to one of the knights standing near her, "I want you to round up a small troop and-"

"NO!" Hatter screamed, walking up to Mirana and the Knight.

"No?" Mirana raised an eyebrow.

Hatter took the note from Mirana's hand, "She said no army. I will not risk Alice's life on this."

Mirana gave him a look before nodding. "Alright. We'll have only you and I will go then."

"And me!" Mally chirped in, climbing up and sitting on Hatter's shoulders.

"This wouldn't be considered an army, would it?" Hatter asked, grinning. Mirana chuckled, "Alright. It only takes a day walk to the outskirts from here so we'll set out first thing tomorrow morning. It is best if you and Mallymkun to spend the night."

Hatter nodded and watched Mirana walk back to her horse.

He felt a ting of pain to see the White Queen act so calm. The champion of Underland has been kidnapped! They're beloved Alice was gone and in the hands of the filthy Red Queen and Mirana was acting like nothing seemed to be wrong.

He was close to going back into his angry but Mally snapped him back by putting a comforting paw on his cheek, "Don't worry Hatter. We'll get her back."

He smiled and nodded sadly, brushing some dirt off the top of Alice's hat.

_**.**_

_**Later that night**_

_**.**_

Darkness. Alice wished she could stay in the darkness. But as her mind came to she could hear the voices.

She was thrown come someone's shoulder; it felt scrawny and hurt to even touch. She felt a tight rope around her ankles and wrists and a gag in her mouth.

"You're risking killing yourself over all of this sweet revenge." Stayne stated, chuckling. "I will not die." Iracebeth said sternly

"When you kill Alice after getting the crown that hatting lunatic will lose it and finally kill you." Stayne explained.

Iracebeth huffed, "Doesn't matter. Once I have the crown again I'll have my army and they'll protect me. Seeing as _you_ won't."

Stayne slightly groaned. "Would you shut it about me leaving? Maybe if you were more like your sister-!"

"Shut up! Do _not_ compare me to my sister!" Iracebeth screamed. "You sound just like mummy and daddy!"

Alice rolled her eyes, _'Now I see who the favorite was.' _

Alice felt them come to a stop and she closed her eyes shut tight. Stayne jerked Alice off his shoulder and dropped her against a half dead oak tree. She groaned when her head banged against the bark and blinked her eyes open.

Iracebeth was leaning down in front of Alice, her face inches away from Alice's nose. "_Glad_ to see your awake, _Alice_." she spat out, sarcasm dripping out with every word.

Alice bit on her gag, her jaw clenching. "Nothing to say?" Iracebeth asked a sad look on her face.

She stood up straight, "Good. No one wants to hear your wretched little voice." she said grimly.

Stayne look a long piece of beat up rope out of a cloth bag and walked up to Alice. "Hello." He said, grinning wickedly at her.

She started to wiggle in her binds, but Iracebeth held her down while Stayne tied her to the tree.

"Hold still you little pest!" Iracebeth hissed, slapping Alice across the face. "Don't make me have to take your head before I get my crown!"

Alice grimaced. Now she knew what was happening. She was hostage for the crown of Underland. She knew the White Queen wouldn't give up her crown so easily. Alice was happy enough to die for the sake of Underland. She wouldn't want to even consider living knowing the Red Queen was back in power. As the champion of Underland she knew she needed to do what was right for the people, even if it meant she was going to die.

_What about the hatter?_

Alice's eyes widened at the voice in her head. She truly was going mad if she was hearing voices that weren't even her own.

'_What about the Hatter?' _Alice thought.

_He was waiting for your answer. He might think you ran off on him. And even if he didn't think that, if you died what would happen to him? _

Alice mentally shrugged. _'He'd move on. Time doesn't exist here. At some point he'd forget about me fall in love with some other girl.' _

_Are you sure? _

Alice blinked in confusion. She was positive Hatter would move on. Why would he spend the rest of his life missing Alice after she'd die?

_Who knows? He might even drive himself madder then ever and be driven over the edge because he misses you so much._

Alice shook her head as fast as she could, trying to shake the voice away. "Stop!" she said, but was muffled by the gag.

Iracebeth gave her a strange look as Stayne tightened the ropes. "Aww. What's wrong? Too tight, are they?"

"Tighter!" She barked at Stayne, and he obeyed. Alice groaned. _'He'd never kill himself over me.'_

_You never know…he is mad as a hatter, after all. _

And finally the voice disappeared. Alice hung her head and mumbled, "No he wouldn't." but it was again, muffled.

Iracebeth groaned. "Stayne shut her up, will you?" She asked, walking away.

Stayne grinned and picked up a somewhat thick tree branch. "Nighty night Alice."

Her world was turned back into darkness once again.

.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

**i hope you liked it (: **

**i did tell u before the chapters would be shorter. sorry.**

**i'd also like to thank all of u who put this story on their alart's list :) 118 people have alarted this story and thats the most alarts any of my stories have gotten :D thank you all so much!!! :D**

**anyway..**

**_review_/alart(:/fave/all that jazz**

**tootles!**

**~Tayyylorr**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**.**_

Hatter didn't sleep that night. He simply paced back and forth in his hat room, staring out the window until he saw the sun peeking out over the horizon. As he paced his hands were locked behind his back, with Alice's hat held tightly in them.

Servant after servant tried to calm the Hatter; offering him a comfy bed to sleep in or a cup of tea, but he would only turn them away and continue pacing around the room.

His eyes flashed back from yellow to green every time he'd look out the window. Why was the night lasting so long?

* * *

Alice's eyes slowly opened and she was back upon the boney shoulder of Ilosovic Stayne. Her mouth was still tightly gagged and the edges of her mouth burned terrible from being gagged for so long. It was still extremely dark and her eyes were already well adjusted to the darkness, so she could see. Iracebeth was walking ahead of them, while Stayne trailed behind.

Alice looked farther ahead of them and saw a small cottage lit by two torches on either side of a door. Alice was confused; was this where they were meeting The White Queen for the exchange?

They reached the cottage and Iracebeth banged on the door. Alice could hear a loud crash and a baby's frightening wail, and for some reason a series of sneezes. The door was practically ripped off its hinges as it flung open. The woman standing at the door was just so repulsive Alice wondered if she was wearing some form of facial mask.

"Duchess." Iracebeth said sinisterly. The woman's face grew into shock and her bottom lip quivered, "M-My queen!" She quickly moved aside and bowed to Iracebeth as she and Stayne walked into the house. "I-I'm so sorry my home isn't well kempt at the moment, that bloody child makes a mess of everything." the woman, Duchess, explained to Iracebeth.

She swiped her index finger across the dusty wooden chair and scowled at the dust that piled against her finger. She wiped her hands on her tattered red dress and turned to the Duchess. "My dear, dear Duchess." Iracebeth started. The Duchess curtsied and her face was a mix of complete terror and happiness as she watched her queen. "Your home is right near the border of Marmoreal and the outskirts, correct?" She asked. The Duchess nodded her head vigorously.

"I will need to leave my," She glanced at Alice. Alice glared at Iracebeth. "My little _puppet_ here for the day whilst the Knave helps me mark out a path to the border." She explained.

Duchess looked up at Alice and quickly walked over. Alice tried her best not to look at the Duchess but she grabbed Alice's face with her long, boney fingers and stared at her. Alice could make out every single wrinkle and mole covering her face, the bags under the Duchess' eyes were brown and sagging down to her cheeks. Her hair was gray and stringy as it wrapped around her face and hung loosely out of her bun. Alice was especially distracted by her nose. It was long, and stuck out from her face, almost like a bird's beak.

"She can stay in the basement with that stupid frog." Duchess said finally. "The Footman?" Stayne asked. Duchess nodded, walking away from him, "He always said one too many words for my taste. A good footman learns to keep his mouth shut. I gave him a little something and locked him down there last week." She explained, waving a hand to a bolt locked wooden door in the back corner.

Iracebeth grinned wickedly. "Perfect. Stayne!" She shouted. Her shout caused a loud wail to erupt from the second floor, and Alice thought her ears would bleed from the sound of it. "What?" Stayne shouted in annoyance, covering his left ear with his free hand. "Throw her down there now!" Iracebeth screamed, pointing towards the door. The Duchess quickly pulled a set of keys out of her bosom and quickly unlocked the basement door. Stayne walked over and without a second thought, he pulled Alice off his shoulders and pushed her down the stairs.

The door slammed shut behind Alice, and Alice clenched her teeth as she tumbled down the rickety wooden stairs. Her face slammed against the dirty floor and she let out a groan. With her hands and ankles bound, she tried her best to wiggle like a worm back to the staircase to see if she could try and sit up.

She felt something cold against her arm and she jumped. She looked to her left and saw a short, frog like creature hovering above her. He was wearing dirty, white pants and a ripped white shirt. His face was a mix of green and yellow and it was dripping slime. His eyes seemed quite gentle to Alice, and she decided to trust him. She nodded at him and he moved towards her again, and he released her gag.

"Thank you." She sighed out. She licked the sides of her mouth and winced at the sting she felt. The frog man nodded and moved on to releasing her hands. Alice noticed he had normal human hands, but they were green and slimy, and they were just slightly webbed. The rope was untied and Alice quickly pushed herself up and began to release her ankles.

Once she was free she rubbed her sore wrists and looked around the vacant basement. There was a window across the room, but it appeared bolted shut with thick, black bars against it.

"I'm Alice. I presume you're the Frog Footman?" Alice asked. He nodded.

"Can you not speak?" Alice asked. He opened his mouth and Alice almost screamed when she saw that his tongue had been ripped from his mouth. "Oh my Goodness," Alice mumbled, covering her mouth. "Did the Duchess rip out your tongue?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head and hoped across the room and picked up a vile. He handed it to Alice and she Alice looked at the yellowish tag attached to the empty vile. "'_Een kikker in de keel die'_. That's Dutch, isn't it?" Alice mumbled. The footman nodded sadly. "I'm sorry mister footman." Alice said, patting his back. She pulled her hand away and was taken aback at the slime that seeped through the Frog's shirt and onto her hand.

She wiped her hand on her now dirty and torn dress. She felt sad to see the lovely dress Hatter had made her tattered and practically reduced to rags.

Alice stood up and walked around the dirty basement. She peered out the window and was glad to see the sun was finally rising over the horizon.

She wrapped her hand around the cold bars against the window and she sighed. "The only way out is up, I'm guessing." Alice said to the Footman. He nodded and hung his head sadly.

Alice walked around the basement and found a large cabinet with a rusted pad lock. "Do you know what's in here?" Alice asked, looking across the room at the Footman. He shook his head.

Alice looked around the basement, now completely lit from the sun, and tried to find something heavy enough to break the lock. She grabbed a broken piece of wood and walked back to the lock. She raised the wood above her head and heaved it down onto the lock. She let out a grunt and kept raising the wood back up again and again until the wood cracked in two.

She glanced around the basement again and was surprised when she saw the Footman pulling at a bucket of red paint. Alice quickly hurried over and picked up the can. It was extremely heavy to Alice and she carried it with two hands, her knuckles turning pure white as she gripped the bottom.

She tried her best to hold the can over the lock and she slammed it down. She heard a loud crack and she dropped the paint can, the red paint splattering across the dirty floor, covering her black boots and the rim of her green dress with paint. She quickly held up her dress with one hand and pulled open the cabinet doors.

Inside were dusty and moth eaten top hats. Alice reached for a pile of papers on the middle shelf and stared at them. She blew on them, the dust flying up and wrapping around her face. Alice and the Footman sneezed.

She glanced down at him. He was standing on top of the paint can; his feet and his pants were stained with paint as well. "Do you know what this is?" Alice asked, holding the papers up to the Footman.

His dark eyes scanned the paper and he nodded vigorously. He motioned for her to keep them and Alice folded the papers and placed them in a hidden pocket under her ribbon at her waist the Hatter had shown her on their way to the ball the earlier night. She tightened her bow in the back and turned back to the cabinet. She pulled out a few of the hats to examine them. _'These kind of remind me of Hatter.'_ she thought warmly.

A loud creak came from the basement door and Alice quickly closed the cabinet and ran across the room with the Footman.

"Get your lazy behinds up here you two! I have work for you!" The duchess screamed down the stairs.

Alice and the Footman exchanged a look before they both made their way up the staircase.

* * *

The Hatter cracked his knuckles as he walked out to the entrance of the castle. There, the White Queen waited on her horse, with Mallymkun seated on her lap. Another white horse stood beside them.

"Good morning, Tarrant." Mirana said sweetly as the Hatter mounded his horse. "It will not be a _'good morning' _until Alice is safe." Hatter said grimly, snapping at the reigns. Hatter and the horse sped out of Marmoreal. Mirana took in a breath and pulled at the reigns gently. The horse took off in pursuit of the Hatter and they were off to the outskirts.

_to be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**i am baaaackk :) i hope you guys didnt mind the wait...oh who am i kidding...you all are ready to behead me, arent you? i took like six/seven months to update! im so sorry. anywho, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. if you dont know who the Duchess is, dont worry i didnt at first either. i found out who she was when i was in my school's school play of "Alice in Wonderland"! i was a lady and an amazing actress, April, was the Duchess, and our coustume designer and also a great actress, Emily, was the cook :) they inspired me to write them in and i came up with a brand new story line! i think you'll like this ending much more then my original. also the writing on the bottle says "Frong in one's throat" **

**anywho, thank you for reading! remember to review! :D**

**tootles!**

**~Taylorrr**

**review/fave/alart/all that jazz! **


	8. Chapter 8

**i do not own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland**

_**Chapter Eight**_

As soon as Alice's foot reached the top of the stairs she felt a cold and heavy weight around her right ankle. She looked down at saw the Duchess kneeling on the floor. Alice stared at her ankle and saw the Duchess had chained Alice to the wall. The chain was extremely long, although Alice had a feeling it wasn't long enough for her to escape.

Duchess stood up and glanced down at Alice's dress and shoes. "What happened to your clothes, girl?" she asked annoyed. Alice looked down at the Footman and he seemed nervous. Alice looked back at the Duchess, but tried not to look directly at her face. "The, um, paint can spilled." She said quickly.

"That bloody thing." Duchess mumbled.

"Never mind that. Clean my house, the both of you." Duchess said quickly. Alice stared at the woman in disbelief. Was she completely serious? Was she mental?

A loud wail came from upstairs and the Duchess groaned. Alice covered her ears and she looked down at the Footman to see a very concerned look covering his face as he stared up at the ceiling.

"That bloody little pig!" Duchess screamed, "I'll be back, and when I am you two better be cleaning." She told them sternly before running up the old staircase.

Alice bent down and pulled at the chains. They seemed to be the only seemingly new things in the old and dusty house.

She looked around the trash covered room and saw the Footman hopping across the room, trying his best to organize the smaller things.

"You're really cleaning?" Alice asked, screaming over the sounds of the crying infant and loud banging from the kitchen.

The Footman looked back at her and nodded. Alice sighed and started picking up ripped up pieces of paper that led into a filth covered kitchen. Alice quickly ducked her head as a carrot flew her way and hit the kitchen door. Alice pulled at her chain and walked deeper into the kitchen to see a pudgy little cook, standing on a stool and mixing a million different things into a large and rusty cooking pot.

The cook tasted whatever was in the pot and grunted, throwing the spoon over her shoulder, "Urg! Needs more pepper!" the cook hissed, grabbing a rather large pepper shaker and dumping it into the pot. The cook and Alice both sneezed and Alice covered her mouth. "I think you used a bit too much pepper." Alice told her.

The cook turned around a glared, "Nobody asked you!" She screamed at her. Alice jumped back and quickly walked to the other side of the kitchen. She kept looking back at the cook while she cleaned, completely concerned for the cook's taste buds.

She wiped the crusted food and crumpled paper onto the floor and stared pulling open the cabinets to see what was behind them.

A few held many insects and rodents and Alice grimaced in disgust, seeing as they were all on top of the Duchess's bowls and plates.

She reached a cabinet at the end and saw it was filled with small vials, just like the one the Footman had showed her earlier. She pulled out two vials at a time and stared at the tags. Most were in Dutch, but some were thankfully in English. _'Bone Metamorphose' _one said, and Alice placed it down on the counter. She pulled out a few more and studied them. She heard loud footsteps and she quickly tucked about five or six bottles into the hidden pockets of her dress. She readjusted her bow and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

The duchess reappeared at the bottom of the stairs, holding a very large, crying baby. Alice stared at the screaming infant. He had the nose of a pig and bright curly locks of gold. His face was bright red from the screaming and the Duchess looked extremely annoyed at the child, and she quickly heaved the baby into Alice's arms.

"Shut him up now!" Duchess ordered, walking over to the wooden rocking chair and leaned her head back in exhaustion.

Alice stared down at the child and started bouncing him up and down. She looked at the Footman for help and he motioned for her to go side to side, not up and down. Alice did and the screaming quickly went down to a mild cry.

Alice kneeled down to the floor and the Footman hopped over to Alice and the baby. The Footman patted the baby's forehead, the slime sliding down the baby's slightly large and bumpy head.

Alice wondered if the Footman normally cared for the baby in place of the Duchess, seeing as he seemed attached to him.

After a few minutes of rocking, the baby's wails finally quieted, and the only noise throughout the house was the crashing sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Thank goodness! I thought that bloody pig would never shut it!" Duchess groaned.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your child." Alice told her sternly. Duchess huffed, "_My_ child? Burdening pig!" she snapped at Alice.

Alice jumped back slightly, and continued to rock the infant. _'This poor, poor child.' _Alice thought sadly, staring down at the clueless little baby in her arms.

* * *

By high noon, Mirana had convinced Hatter that they had made such a good pace they had time to stop and have a quick lunch the cooks had prepared for them.

Mirana helped Mally butter her biscuit while Hatter drank his tea with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Something troubling you, Tarrant?" Mirana asked calmly. Hatter slammed his tea down on its plate, "Of course!" he shot back, his eyes flashing back and forth from green to yellow.

Mirana closed her eyes and took in a breath, "Getting angry isn't going to help Alice, Tarrant."

"Alice needs our help and we're just sitting here eating like nothing is wrong!" Hatter shouted, standing up and pacing back and forth, his voice quickly changing to his strong scottish accent.

Mirana sighed, "Do you remember my husband, Tarrant?" She asked calmly. Hatter's eyes flashed back to green and his face grew weary. "Why of course. He was a brilliant man. He had a _very_ fine head. I enjoyed hatting him."

Mirana smiled sadly, "When he and Lily went missing all that time ago, I knew screaming and yelling wouldn't bring them back to me." she explained. "But why didn't you?" Hatter asked, quickly taking a seat next to Mirana and staring at her with curiosity. "I remember you never showed any form of emotion when it happened. I do not understand why, my queen. That was your husband, the keeper of your heart and your sweet new born. Why were you not angry?" He asked.

Mirana half smiled, "Myself yelling and screaming at people who did not cause their disappearance would not bring them back to me. It has been so long since then, that the people of Underland probably believe they will never return, but I believe they will. I believe they are alive and think of returning every day and if they don't return today, they will tomorrow."

"But you are just pretending they will. What if they never do?" Hatter asked. Mirana smiled at him, "Oh, but they will. I believe they will. You, Tarrant, must believe Alice is safe as well. If you are constantly thinking negative, negative things will happen."

Hatter looked down at his lap sadly, "I understand, my queen."

Mirana clapped her hands, "Splendid. Now, let's finish up quickly and move forward."

* * *

The sun was starting to set again and Alice watched from the Duchess' window while she rocked the baby.

'_Only a few more hours left until it's time for the trade. It's all happening so fast.' _Alice thought solemnly.

_Are you going to let it happen? _The voice infiltrating her head asked.

Alice shook her head slightly, and continued to stare out the window. _'Who are you?' _

_Never mind that, girl. Are you really going to let yourself die tomorrow? You know Hatter will be there with Mirana. Do you really want him to watch you die before his eyes? You must not give up._

Alice turned away from the window and stared down at the baby. He was preoccupied by his hands, watching them and moving them. He even traced the outline of his pig nose. Alice thought it was slightly cute, even if the baby was some half human half piglet creature.

_That baby won't give up. _

'_What do you mean?' _Alice asked.

_The baby! The baby nor the footman will not give up until they return home._

'_I thought they were home.' _Alice thought. _No. Far from it, Stupid girl. You ought to be more observant. _

"What do you mean?" Alice asked aloud. Duchess glared at her from across the room, "What'd you say, girl?" She asked. Alice jumped slightly and shook her head, "Nothing."

Duchess huffed and stood up, "I like you girl. You don't talk much, unlike Froggy!" She said, glaring at the footman before walking into the kitchen.

Alice waited a few moments before walking over to the Footman, who was scrubbing something sticky out of the floor with a broken toothbrush. "May I ask you something?" She whispered to him. The footman nodded to her. "Is she the mother if this baby?" Alice asked. The footman looked at the kitchen door and then back at Alice, shaking his head.

Alice shared at him in shock, "What about you? Are you really a frog? Or a footman?" She asked. He shook his head again.

Alice stared at him in shock but quickly stood up when Duchess walked back through the kitchen door.

"You and the footman are invited to dinner tonight. Come now!" she shouted angrily, walking back through the door. The baby started whimpering and Alice started rocking him while she followed the footman into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N**

**i hope you guys like it :) i wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter! :D here's a hint..._the Duchess spills some important information to Alice ;D _**

******anywho, thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter (you know who you are)! it meant alot! i love getting ya'lls reviews. they make me so happy and let me know you're reading this story!:D anywho,**

**review/fave/alart/all that jazz!**

**tootles!**

**~Taylorr**


	9. Chapter 9

**i do not own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Alice followed the Footman across the filthy kitchen and into a cramped dining area, with a long table with a tattered white table cloth draped across it. The Duchess took a seat at the head of the table, while the Footman took a big leap into a chair next to a dirty highchair, where Alice placed the baby.

The Duchess motioned for Alice to take a seat directly across from her, and Alice obeyed, tugging at her chain as she moved. She figured this was the extent of the length of the chain.

Alice sat quietly as the cook threw and crashed things in the kitchen area, getting ready to serve them.

"So girl," Duchess said, pouring herself a glass of wine. Alice watched the plum colored wine drizzle into the dirty and chipped wine glass. "You slew the jabberwocky, didn't you?" Duchess asked.

Alice gulped, "I am _The_ Alice."

"So you did." Duchess said dryly. She took a sip of the wine, "When the Red Queen was brought down, I lost everything. I was royal, you know. I had it all, a lot more then this dumpy little hut." She said with disgust, waving a hand around the kitchen.

She chugged her wine and poured herself another glass.

"How did you have more?" Alice asked. Duchess grinned, "I took it, of course. I had _some_ royalty on my own, but barely a scrap of money. When the Red Queen went into power a very high class family was wiped out, and luckily I was right there when it happened, and stole all their jewels and fortune. I took some deeds as well, but I had no idea what the bloody hell they meant so I never used them. Want some, girl?" Duchess asked, holding up the wine bottle. Alice shook her head quickly.

The Duchess shrugged and placed it back down on the table. "Why do you not like your baby?" Alice asked. Duchess grimaced and glared at the baby, who was banging his hands against the table. "It is not my child."

"Whose is it?" Alice asked. Duchess sighed, "That I do not know, girl, and the moral of that is "Know not who they are but know what they become" and I know he shall become a pig soon enough."

"What do you mean? How do you not know?" Alice asked, slightly confused. Duchess shrugged, "Her majesty, the Red Queen, brought him and the footman to me so many years before. She told me to feed the baby a potion to keep him an infant and to turn him into an animal. I love mixing potions but I had such a hard time picking which animal. Why, he's been a cow, horse, dog, cat, and bird but I finally decided on pig, since he eats so much. A few more days drinking his pig potion and he'll finally be one fully. The footman was already frog like when Red Queen gave him to me and very obedient. Sadly, I lost the recipe for the obedient potion so he's had slip ups, which is why I took away his ability to speak." She smiled evilly at the Footman and he stared down at the table.

"Are you sad, footman?" Duchess asked, fake sympathy dripping out of her mouth. The footman nodded slowly. Duchess pulled a small black vile out of her bosom and rolled it across the table to the footman. "I think you're time has been well spent without a word, footman. Try not to talk so much next time." Duchess told him.

The footman quickly snatched the vile, ripped off the cork and chugged the vile until every drop was gone.

His eyes closed tight, like he just drank something extremely sour. He dropped the vile and it crashed against the floor, the glass sliding in all directions. The footman took in deep breaths and Alice stared with wide eyes at the sight of a slimy purple tongue moving around inside the Footman's mouth.

"T-Thank you, ma'am." He mumbled breathlessly. Duchess half smiled, "Just don't talk so much."

Alice heard another loud bang and looked in the kitchen to see the cook walking into the dining area carrying a tray with three bowls.

She slammed one down in front of the Duchess, some of it spilling on the table cloth, the same going for the Footman's bowl and Alice's.

Alice took a spoon off the table and stared at the bowl of what she believed was soup. Their was a gold tint to it, so Alice believed it was chicken soup, but surrounding it was black, which had to have been all the pepper the cook added. Duchess sipped at the soup with no problem at all.

The footman sipped at his, but found great difficultly at it. Alice decided not to try the soup.

A few minutes passed before the Duchess noticed something the baby did not have. "Cook!" She shouted. Their was a loud bang and then the cook reappeared next to the Duchess, "What is it?" She asked, annoyed.

"Where is the pig's bottle?" Duchess asked angry. The cook shrugged. Duchess stood up, her face turning bright red with anger. "You idiot! If the bloody pig so happens to miss one day of his potion the effects will wear off and he will become human again in an instant!"

"Well the potion wasn't in the bloody cabinet!" The cook shouted at her. The Duchess pushed the cook aside and ran into the messy kitchen, the cook following close behind.

The footman hopped up on the table and over to Alice.

"Listen to me, Alice; you must get the baby out of here." He told her quickly, his voice hushed. Alice looked at him with distress, "But I'm chained to the house."

He shook his head, just as a loud bang and shout came from the kitchen. "I will distract and get the keys from the Duchess, so you can unlock yourself and escape with the baby. Take her away from this place, as far away as possible."

"What about you?" Alice asked, The Footman shook his head, "Do not worry about me, Alice. All that matters at this moment in time is yours and the baby's safety."

"She will kill you, won't she?" Alice asked her eyes glassy. The footman's face grew sad, "Possibly, Alice. I am willing to risk my life for yours, Champion of Underland. It would be a great honor, indeed."

Alice shook her head, "You have been kind to me, I will not leave you behind." she said sternly. He smiled at her and patted her hand, "You are very kind, Alice, but I will not let you be hostage to the bloody big head while I am still like this. Take the baby and leave at once, and I will try and follow you."

Alice gave him a concerned look before nodding slowly. The footman hopped back to his seat just ask the Duchess walked back into the dining room, pulling up piles of trash and throwing them around the room, "Where is it? Where the hell is it?" She screamed over and over again.

"What are you looking for?" Alice asked quickly. "The vile, you bloody two beaten rag doll! Without that damned vile this bloody pig will morph back into his original state! Then it will take twice as long for him to transform into the pig he is!" Duchess screamed, throwing more and more trash across the room.

Alice quickly stood up, jumping out of the way as some of the trash flew in her direction.

The Duchess stopped quickly and glared at the Footman, "You!" She said with clenched teeth. The footman stared at her with wide eyes. "You stole it, didn't you? You took the pig potion because you wanted to find the damned potion for your tongue, didn't you?" she asked, pointing a long and wrinkled finger at the footman.

The footman hopped onto the table and nodded his head, "I did steal the potion."

"Give it to me!" She snapped angrily. He hopped closer to the Duchess, pretending to reach into his pants pocket. In the blink of Alice's eye, the Footman grabbed the wine bottle and splashed it in the Duchess's face. She grabbed at her eyes and screamed out in pain. The footman jumped on her and she fell flat on her back. He reached into her bosom and pulled out a set of keys, throwing them at Alice. Alice caught them, ran over and picked up the baby and ran out of the kitchen.

She ran to the beginning of the chain and bent down to unlock her ankle. Alice placed the baby down next to her as she fiddled with the many keys, trying to find the one for the chain.

The racket and screaming in the dining room grew louder and the baby began to cry. Alice shook her head, "Hush now, baby. You must be quiet." She said sternly, trying the fifth key in the lock, but no avail. The noise grew louder and closer and Alice's hand began to tremble as she moved onto the sixth and seventh key.

Finally, on the eighth key, the chains unlocked and she threw them off her ankle, picked up the baby and ran for the door.

"Stop!" Duchess screamed, running though the kitchen door. Alice pulled open the front door, surprised that it fell off its hinges and onto the floor. Alice didn't take the time to try and fix it; she quickly ran out the door into the night, the Duchess quickly on her tail.

Alice looked behind her and saw the Duchess was practically a few feet behind her. Alice quickly stumbled and The Duchess reached out and grabbed Alice's bow, untying it and causing Alice to fall straight onto the ground, most of the potions spilling out from her pockets.

The baby fell out of Alice's hands and flew across the ground, his screams reaching to such high proportions Alice thought her mother could hear the screams. She turned around and the Duchess pounced on her. Alice kicked up her legs to keep the Duchess away from her. Alice franticly reached for something around her as the Duchess tried scratching at Alice's face.

Alice felt a cold tube in her hands and pulled off the cork, splashing the contents of the vial onto the Duchess's face. She jumped back, clutching her face in horror as steam erupted from her skin. Alice quickly picked up the rest of the vials and stuffing them into her pockets. She ran over to the baby and held him tightly against her chest as she ran deeper into the woods.

Alice turned to look back once more, and stared in horror as the Duchess disintegrated into the smallest of flames, until nothing was left but a skull.

* * *

Alice slowed down her run into a small jog before falling against an old, wooden tree and sliding down to the ground. The baby was still screaming and, without looking, Alice started rocking the baby back and forth until the cries subsided.

Finally she looked down at the baby and looked at him shocked. He had shrunk into the size of a real new born, his hair was still golden blonde and his nose was no longer a pig's, but small, like a button. Alice smiled at him as he studied his hands happily and sucked on his fingers.

Her body tensed when she heard leafs cracking somewhere behind her. She was preparing herself to get up and run again, in case it was the Red Queen or Stayne.

"Alice!"

To her relief, The Footman appeared at her side, his clothes even more tattered them before, and a small trickle of dried blood at the side of his mouth. "Are you alright?" Alice asked, reaching out to touch the Footman. He shook his head, "I'll be fine. Just bit my tongue is all. How is the baby?" He asked quickly. Alice held the child out and the footman smiled. "It's been so long since I'd seem her as her true self; I'd forgotten how much she looks like her grandmother."

"I thought she was a boy!" Alice said shocked. The footman chuckled, "A well known mistake many make. Even the Duchess thought she was a boy, but she is a baby girl. The potion had changed her sex as well, I suppose." he explained.

Alice reached into her pockets and pulled out all of the vials, "I stole these. I hope they can help you." She said, lying them down on her lap.

The footman pulled them close to his face, trying his best to read the tag in the darkness.

Finally, he picked up a vial that had a red liquid inside of it. He grinned and pulled off the cork, chugging the contents of the vial.

He there the vial across the ground and Alice watched in amazement as, at first, his green skin melted away to a pale complexion and his froggy face morphed until his eyes were back in it's sockets, a wide and pointed nose grew in the middle of his face and thin, light pink lips stretched across his face. A mop of straight white blonde hair grew from his head that reached down to his cheek bones.

A neck appeared under a strong chin and strong, square shoulders appeared. His white shirt stretched and strong arms appeared, his webbed fingers gone and replaced with big hands and long fingers. He grew tall and his green webbed feet covered in red paint morphed into large, pale feet with cracked paint chipping off of them.

The footman sighed happily and hugged himself, tears sliding down his cheeks, "I never thought I'd have my body back again." he mumbled to himself. Alice pushed herself up, the remaining potions falling off her lap and onto the ground.

"So this is you?" She asked. "Might I ask your name?"

He smiled at her, brushing his long hair out of his eyes, "Yes, of course. It is Manfred of Mamoreal. Thank you, Alice, for helping us."

Alice smiled at him, "It is no problem. Now, we must get going before the sun rises so we can make it to the White Queen and return to Memorial." Alice explained, trying to push Manfred into the woods.

He chuckled and pushed her back, "That is very grateful of you Alice, but we must bid our goodbyes, young champion."

"What? Why?" Alice looked at him confused. He smiled at her, "I need to find a safe place for her. I will be back but for now I must hide her. You do understand, don't you? You must return to the Duchess's home and wait for the Red Queen, like nothing has happened. You must go on, Alice. I have a plan. It will all work out in your benefit." he explained.

Alice gave him a sad look and then handed the baby over to him. He took her, and smiled down at the infant girl. "Thank you Alice. Fairfarren for now." he whispered to her before running off into the dark woods.

Alice watched him leave, until she could no longer see the white of his clothes anymore. She bent down and picked up all the vials and put them back in her pockets. She walked back in the direction of the house and reached down for her ribbon when she passed the remains of the Duchess. She tied her bow around her waist and walked back into the house.

She looked around the filthy home and her blood began to boil. "Why must I go along with the plan?" She asked herself. She stormed into the kitchen and was surprised to see no cook at the stove. She moved her way passed the mess and started digging in drawer after drawer for something, _anything_, she could use for herself in case of a backfire tomorrow morning.

She found it! A sharp, small knife sitting in the drawer, with the initials _L.T.H _carved on the handle. She placed in on the inside of the ribbon around her waist, and walked to the basement door. She closed it and sat at the top of the stairs, waiting for the return of The Red Queen and Stayne.

She only had a few more hours left.

* * *

**A/N**

**heyy. i had a total meltdown writing this chapter, you have no idea. i found out i made a MAJOR mistake in the last chapter! DX the white queen never had a son, she had a DAUGHTER and i got sooo mad. i went back and changed her child's name from Christopher to Lily, like it's suppose to be. because of my major mistake, i'm sure everyone knows what my plans are *pouty face* **

**anywho, thank you all for your lovely reviews on the last chapter and i hope you liked this chapter :3 i worked hard. it's the second longest chapter in this story. and even tho their are a few hours left until the exchange, their are a lot more chapters (i hope) for this story :3 and oooohh,i wonder what Manfred's plan is ! are you curious? i know i am. lol . anyways**

**review/alert/fave/all that jazz**

**tootles!**

**~Taylor**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland**

Chapter Ten

"_Tarrant, Tarrant darling." A sweet, kindly voice called. Tarrant Hightopp jumped slightly in his room, and turned to the door. "Coming!" he called. He placed the hat he was currently working on down on his work table and walked towards the door. _

_Once he opened it, he collided into a short girl, with bright frizzy red hair, like his own. "Careful Lizabeth, you could poke an eye out." He told her sweetly. The little girl, Lizabeth, smiled at Tarrant, revealing a small gap between her teeth, like Tarrant's. "So sorry, I was just looking for Mallymkun." she explained._

_Tarrant nodded, "Ah, of course. Check the kitchen, I believe Mika was making a cheese sculpture this morning and Mally is surely down there now." _

_Lizabeth hugged Tarrant, "Oh thank you!" She said happily before running down a spiral staircase. _

_Tarrant smiled as she ran away and continued on his way down the stairs and into the living area where an older woman stood, her bright red hair tied in a braid behind her head and an envelope in her hands. _

"_Mother?" Tarrant called, concern in his voice. The woman jumped slightly and looked at Tarrant. "Oh, there you are!" She said sweetly. Her face was pale white, and her lips as red as roses. She walked over to him and handed him the envelope, "It's from Marmoreal, dear. From the White King himself." she whispered happily. _

_Tarrant's eyes glowed brightly as he took the envelope from his mother and tore it open. He pulled out the letter and his eyes scanned over each word twice until he made it to the bottom._

"_What does it say, Love?" She asked him. _

_Tarrant looked up at her, his eyes still glowing brightly. "I've been summoned to Marmoreal to become the White King and Queen's royal hatter!" he told her happily. _

"_Oh Tarrant, darling, that's wonderful!" his mother chimed happily, hugging her son tightly. He hugged back, his pale face glowing. _

"_What are you two getting on about?" A small voice called. Tarrant and his mother turned around and Lizabeth stood behind them, with Mally seated on her shoulder while a taller man stood behind her, with short red and broad shoulders, holding a baby wrapped in a patchy blanket. _

"_Tarrant is the new royal Hatter!" His mother told them happily. Lizabeth's eyes grew wide and she ran and hugged Tarrant, who picked her up and spun her around. "Oh, this is wonderful Tarrant! You can take me to the castle with you all the time!" She said happily. _

_The other man stepped forward, "That's fantastic, Tarrant. I'm so happy for you." He said, his eyes flashing a bright blue color._

_Tarrant rested Lizabeth on his hip and smiled at the man, "Thank you Mika, it means a lot. Where is Winnie?" he asked. Mika shrugged, "You know her; she's sewing of course. She's so excited to make clothes for Augustine." _

_Lizabeth huffed, "She's so weird, brother. She should have a taste for cooking, instead of sewing." _

"_Is there a problem with sewing, Lizabeth?" Tarrant asked her, his face confused. "I must sew to make my hats." _

_Lizabeth shook her head, "It's different for you, Tarry! You make me hats all the time, but Winnie always makes clothes for Auggie." _

_Tarrant smiled at her, while his mother patted Lizabeth on her back, "She's just upset she's not the baby anymore." _

_Lizabeth crossed her arms in a pout, "Not at all, mother. I just don't think it's nice of Winnie to forget me and focus on her son so much. Who does that?" _

"_Perfectly mad people like your father and I." Her mother said sweetly, kissing her daughter on the cheek. Lizabeth kissed her mother back and then gave her brother a hug, "Alright Tarry, put me down. Mally and I want to go out and play." _

_Tarrant happily obliged, and Lizabeth picked up Mally and they ran out the front door and into the large lot out front. _

"_She's so silly." Tarrant told his mother, crossing his arms. She smiled and shook her head, "I think she's actually the sanest one of the whole Hightopp clan, dearest." _

_Tarrant gave his mother a confused look, "Why do you say that?" _

_She shrugged, walked towards her second son, Mika, and took the small infant, Augustine. "She isn't like you or your brother when you were her age. She's…different." _

"_Different has always been a high compliment for the Hightopp's." Mika told his mother. She gave her son a look, "Something is wrong with her." _

"_She can't be defective, can she?" Tarrant asked, his voice dripping with worry for his younger sister. _

_His mother shook her head, "I do not think she is. She's just…much different then us. I worry about what the rest of the family might think of her. She does not even have the same paleness to her as the Hightopp clan does." she explained._

_Tarrant looked at his brother, who nodded. "She does look different. She has our hair, and our eyes but everything else…is different." Mika said worried._

_Tarrant shook his head, "Nonsense. Lizabeth is just like the rest of us." _

_His mother giggled, "You love your sister like no other, my little hatter. I know you want to keep her safe but you must face the fact Lizabeth is different and I am concerned." she explained._

_Tarrant walked to the front window and watched his sister outside. Lizabeth was jumping over Mally and then Mally was climbing up over Lizabeth and so on and so on. His mother came up next to him, "Underland is full of crazy and mysterious wonders, my darling. Sometime, you just have to dig to find them. Lizabeth is a wonder just waiting to be shown to the world beyond. Her differences will set her aside in family, maybe, but never in Underland. She will find her place soon enough, my pet." she explained._

_Tarrant looked at his mother and then back outside. "She asked me the funniest thing the other day."_

"_What is that, darling?"_

"_Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Tarrant asked his mother. She pursed her lips in thought, "Why, I haven't the foggiest." _

_Tarrant smiled, "I said the same." _

"Tarrant?" Mirana said for a third time, looking at her friend with concern.

Hatter blinked and shook his head, tightening his grip on the reigns of the horse, "Y-Yes, My Queen?" he asked. Mirana gave him a concerned look, "We are almost there, Tarrant. Are you feeling well?" She asked.

Tarrant nodded slowly and stared down on his lap. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he mumbled. Mirana smiled at him and turned forward. "Are you sure you're already, Mirana? You haven't slept in hours." Mally asked, looking up at her. Mirana smiled down at the sweet little mouse. Just after their lunch the day before, Hatter had tied the reigns of Mirana's horse to his horse, and let Mirana sit in front of him and sleep while he kept the horses moving forward.

"I am fine, dear. I'm worried about Tarrant, though. He hasn't slept in days." She explained, tossing a concerned look at the Hatter. He was still looking down at his lap, a blank look on his face.

"Don't worry, ma'am. He'll snap out of it when he sees Alice again." Mally whispered to her. Mirana nodded slowly before turning her attention back to the trail.

Hatter lifted his head and stared up at the dark, starry sky.

"_Tarry!" Lizabeth called happily. Tarrant was sipping on his tea at a small table set up on the Hightopp estate. He looked to his left and saw Lizabeth running up to him, with her hands cupped in front of her. _

"_What is it?" He asked excitedly. Lizabeth stopped in front of him, bringing her cupped hands closer to her face. "I caught a star, Tarry!" she said happily. He gave her an amazed look, "Oh my goodness, that is splendid! How did someone of your height reach so far up?" He asked, his eyes moving upward towards the evening sky. _

_Lizabeth shook her head, "Silly Tarry, I didn't have to reach anywhere. It came to me! It flew right up to me and I caught it in my hands." she explained. "Well let's see then!" He exclaimed happily. Lizabeth opened her hands slowly and a small bug crawled up to her finger, his tail shaped like a lightning rod and flashing every flew moments, shocking Lizabeth. _

_Tarrant laughed, "It is a lightning bug, silly." he told his sister, poking her on the nose. Lizabeth scrunched up her face and watched as the bug quickly flew out of her hands, "That bug lies, then! I thought he was a star." she said matter-of-factly. _

_Tarrant laughed, "It's alright, Lizabeth. Come, have tea with me." he said, patting the empty place next to him. Lizabeth smiled at him and ran around the table. "I want this one!" She said, picking a white tea cup with a blue flower painted on it._

_Tarrant poured her tea and she dropped in two spoon full's of sugar. "Would you like a biscuit?" he asked her, passing her the plate. "Yes please." She said happily, tearing one of the biscuits in half and grabbing the butter and a pepper shaker._

_Tarrant watched as Lizabeth buttered her biscuit and shook some pepper on top of it. _

_Lizabeth took a bite of her biscuit before looking at her brother. Tarrant didn't mean to, but he was staring at her with great concern in his eyes. Lizabeth slowly placed her biscuit down and stared at her lap awkwardly. "Something wrong Tarry?" she asked._

_Tarrant shook his head and picked up his tea quickly, "Oh, oh nothing." he said hastily. Lizabeth shook her head, "Don't lie, Tarry. You've been looking at me strangely lately. So has mother and Mika. Father would too if he was here and not at the hat shop. What is wrong?" she asked. _

"_You're very observant." Tarrant whispered to her. She nodded, "Of course. Please tell me what's wrong." she asked again._

_Tarrant sighed, "Mother is simply worried…about your appearance." He explained. Lizabeth looked down at her hands, "What about it?" _

"_Mother doesn't understand your…complexion." Tarrant said quickly. Lizabeth looked at her brother. "Is it my freckles?" she asked sadly. Tarrant smiled at her, "Oh, no. You're freckles are so very adorable, no need to be sad over them." _

"_Then what is it?" Lizabeth asked. She scooted closer to Tarrant and touched the side of his face. She stared at her hand against his cheek. His face, hands, every inch of his skin was white as snow while hers was the same color as a peach, covered in freckles. She pulled her hand back, "I don't understand. Why didn't I notice it before?" She mumbled to herself._

_Tarrant wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "It's alright, Lizabeth. You're my sister, it's fine. You know, just because your skin tone is darker then ours does not mean you're some bloody big head." _

_Lizabeth giggled, "You're so silly Tarry." _

_He poked her nose, "Let's get back to our tea party, shall we?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed her biscuit. She took a bite and offered it to him. He happily excepted but his face morphed into a sour look and he grabbed his tea. "That's very…spicy." he told her after a moment. _

_Lizabeth shrugged, taking another bite, "I like pepper." _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**here you go! i hope you guys liked this chapter! i really wanted to dig into Tarrant's past and give him some family. i kept rewinding the part in the movie when Hatter and his family are having that little party and i just kept my eye out at all his family members and i thought "hmm..i wonder which is his mom and dad and if he had siblings..." but i DID NOT get this from the book. his family members are strickly OC, and one of them is not the same person as the person they are in this story, in the actual book...(did that make any sense?)**

**anywho, yeah. heres your lovely little Tarrant Chapter :) **

**review/alart/fave/all that jazz**

**tootles! **

**~Taylor**


	11. Chapter 11

**i do not own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Alice sat on the stairs, waiting. She heard a strange crash and a shout in frustration before the door was swung open. The cook stood above her, a scold painted across her face.

"Move!" She shouted at Alice. Alice quickly stood up and pushed herself against the wall. The cook stomped down the stairs of the basement, adjusting her puffy chef's hat on her head.

"Where did you go?" Alice called to the cook. She heard a crash and Alice quickly ran down the stairs to see what was happening.

The cook found a small sack and was throwing in random things across the basement. "Thanks to you, I'm outta a job!" The cook shouted over her shoulder, ignoring Alice's question. Alice jumped back. "I'm sorry about that." She told her.

The cook let out a loud sigh and walked up to Alice. Alice could finally tell of the height difference between them and how young the cook looked when she wasn't hovering over a heated stove. She looked no more then ten.

"Watch yourself with that bloody big head. She's a backstabber, you know that. She's going to kill you if you don't watch yourself out there." The cook told her. Alice nodded.

The cook nodded back, "Good. Good luck out there, _Alice_." The cook said quickly, before running up the wooden stairs and slamming the door behind her. Alice watched the cook leave and quickly ran up the stairs, "Wait!" Alice shouted.

She pushed open the door and looked around the messy living room and ran into the kitchen. The cook was throwing spoons and spatulas into the large cooking pot. The cook glanced at her and continued on with her business.

"What's your name? Maybe I can ask the White Queen to employ you?" Alice asked. The cook carried two arm full's of utensils over to the pot and dumped them in, "That's mighty nice of you, Alice, but I'd like to work for a smaller group of people. If I cook for the White Queen I have to cook for her whole castle, I'm not prepared for that."

"Well then if I do get away from the Red Queen, I'd like a good cook for me and my friends, seeing as your not evil at all." Alice explained. The cook sighed and gave Alice a look, "It's Lizabeth Treena Hightopp." She told Alice.

Alice smiled at her, "Alice Kingsley, nice to meet you." _'Her name sounds so familiar…'_

Lizabeth's eyes grew wide and she quickly went back to her pot. Alice gave her a look and then felt a hand on her shoulder, "Who let you out, _Alice_?" Stayne asked, his voice stern.

Alice looked up at him just in time for him to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

Iracebeth walked passed Stayne and looked around the kitchen, "Where's the Duchess?" She asked the cook.

Lizabeth looked at Alice and then at Iracebeth, "She decided she needed away time, had me watch Alice while she took the baby and the footman to the nearest village." she explained.

Iracebeth shrugged, "Oh well. Come now Stayne, it's almost time." She said quickly, walking passed him and towards the door. Stayne took a second look at Lizabeth. He glared at her and turned to leave.

Alice looked back at Lizabeth, her face filled with fear. Lizabeth gave a sad wave to her. "Poor thing. She hasn't got a chance." Lizabeth sighed sadly, returning to her work.

* * *

_Horror had struck the Kingdom of Marmoreal. The White Queen's new born baby and her husband had gone missing in the night. _

_The people had wept and searched for days and days. The White Queen kept her composure though. She sent out search parties but after days of nothing, they had to give up and most people believed they had been killed. _

_Tarrant decided to invite the White Queen to a celebration the Hightopp clan had annually. He believed it would help cheer the queen up and it did just that. _

"_Would you like a flower?" Lizabeth asked the Queen sweetly. Mirana smiled at her and happily took the flower, "Of course, dear. Thank you." _

_Lizabeth giggled and quickly ran to Tarrant, "She took it, Tarry! She took it!" she told him happily. Tarrant patted his sister on the head and readjusted her headband, that had a miniature pink hand on it. "That's wonderful, Lizabeth. You should go pick her some more." He told her happily. She nodded quickly and ran towards the woods. _

_Mika stood by the queen, juggling fire while his wife Winnie stood by clapping her hands to the music while Tarrant's parents danced with the baby Augustine by the band. The whole Hightopp clan was having a ball and Tarrant was very pleased the queen was enjoying herself. _

_Suddenly, the whole grassy plain was struck with fire. Everyone ran in chaos while Tarrant tried to grab hold of the queen's horse and bring them to safety. _

_Scream after scream erupted around Tarrant and he was finally able to pull the queen ad her horse away from it, but was stuck listening to the screams and cries of his family behind him. _

_The Red Queen came into power that day. She had her Jabberwocky destroy the highest clan of Hatters in all of Underland, and she gained power of the Vorpal sword and the crown, that had fallen off the White Queen's head in her escape. _

_Hatter was able to return to the estate owned by his clan, that was now burned to shreds with burnt remains of his family. He wept like no other that day. He had finally lost everything important to him, including his right mind._

* * *

"It's time." Hatter mumbled, glaring with flashing green and yellow eyes at the rising sun.

Hatter jumped off his horse and Help Mirana down herself. Mally rested her hand on her swore while Hatter tapped his foot expectantly. He scanned the deserted area, watching the trees in the distant for sign of them.

"Tarrant," Mirana said sternly. He didn't look at her, "Yes?"

Mirana took in a breath, "She will be safe."

He nodded his head, "I will make sure of it. I refuse to loose everything to the Bloody Big Head once more."

* * *

"You'll be happy, Alice. I found a companion for you." Iracebeth told her as they walked out the door. "That bloody dumb cook. Does she think I'm an idiot?" Iracebeth asked Alice. Alice was confused, until she saw Manfred standing outside the house, his hands cuffed in front of him.

Alice's eyes grew wide. _'What is he doing? This can not be part of his plan, can it?' _Alice thought quickly.

"Alice, meet my sister's husband, Manfred." Iracebeth said coldly. Alice gapped at this, and Manfred glared at Iracebeth. "You'll be a fine addition to insure me regaining my rightful place on the thrown, Manfred dear. My little sister would do anything for you. Such a pity we don't have your daughter, either. Mirana would hand over the crown immediately if she saw her." Iracebeth explained, taking his arm and leaning him forward.

'_He's Mirana's husband? Does that mean the baby was their daughter? Oh my! Where is the baby? What did he do with her?' _Alice thought, her mind racing.

After walking for what seemed like hours to Alice, Stayne put her down and placed her in front of him, holding on to both her arms and pulling them behind her back.

Iracebeth pushed some branches away just as the sun was rising over the horizon and Alice had to squint her eyes from the brightness.

Alice could hear a horse in the distance and after her eyes adjusted, she could see them. She saw Mirana with a shocked look on her face, covering her mouth in pure surprise and amazement; even the horses looked surprised. Mally looked at a loss for words and lastly she saw him. Alice felt her heart skip so many beats she was sure she'd drop dead from it.

"Hatter," Alice breathed out.

* * *

**A/N**

**WHOA! what a cliff hanger huh? guess what...the next chapter shall cause this story to probably move up to an M rating...because of some bloody violence...now i dont think its that bad but i think it would get an M rating. **

**anywho, **

**review/alart/fave/all that jazz.**

**~Taylor**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do not own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Mirana could feel her knees buckling and she feared she'd loose her complete composure right there on the spot. There he was. Her long lost husband. Coming before her in the flesh, prisoner of her sister. She felt a hand on her shoulder and met eyes with the Hatter. He gave her a reassuring nod and Mirana took in a breath and stood up straight.

As for the Hatter, he wasn't so calm on the inside. As soon as he saw Alice emerge from the trees his insides began to flutter and do back flips. He was so happy to see she was perfectly fine and in one piece, beside the rips in her dress and the splashes of red paint. When he saw Stayne and the Red Queen, however, his eyes changed quickly to golden yellow and he clenched his fists.

Stayne held on to Alice and Manfred while Iracebeth walked in front of them, a smug look on her face. She glanced at Hatter and then smiled at her sister, "Hello Mirana."

Mirana gave her sister a cold stare and then met eyes with Manfred. He smiled at her, "My darling. You're still so beautiful since the last time I saw you." He told her. Mirana held her hands together and smiled at him, "Manfred, I've missed you. How is Lily?" she asked.

Manfred tried to reply but Stayne covered his mouth with his hand. "Not right now, sissy." Iracebeth said coldly, taking a few steps forward. Mirana felt her heart ache knowing she had no solid answer on how her daughter was, but remembered what was happening.

"I want them back, 'Racy." Mirana said sternly. "Want, want, want. That's all you say. _'I want this'_, _'I want that'_, blah blah blah. Well _No_!" Iracebeth screamed. "This time it is what _I_ want!"

"You lying sack of soot!" Hatter screamed at the top of his lungs, taking a few steps forward, his Scottish brogue taking voice. "Her highness never dares to put what she wants before the people of Underland! You were the one who was always _'want, want, want'_, you pathetic, slash buckling blot!" He pounced on her, pulling a dagger out of his back pocket and holding it to her throat.

"I could kill you here and now, you wench. I could slit your throat and no one would miss you." He whispered menacing to her. "_'Off with your head!_'" he mocked, his voice going outlandishly high.

"You kill me, Stayne kills Alice!" Iracebeth whispered to him, her large forehead forming sweat and her body trembling. Hatter's eyes faded back to green and his eyes darted back and forth from Iracebeth to Alice.

He backed away and took his place back at the White Queen's side.

"Give me the dagger." Iracebeth said sternly, holding out one hand and using the other one to wipe her forehead. Hatter handed Mirana the dagger, glaring at Iracebeth, and Mirana handed Iracebeth the dagger.

She held it close to herself and started pacing in front of them, "Now, the deal is you hand over the crown, and you'll get your lovely Alice back. You'll even give your dotty little husband back. Have we got a deal?" she asked.

Mirana met eyes with Manfred and then with Alice. Alice started to shake her head. Mirana could not let Iracebeth rule once again!

Mirana slowly removed her crown and handed it to her sister. Iracebeth beamed happily and quickly snatched it away, placing it upon her pompous head. She looked ridiculous with such a little white crown on top of her dirty mess of curly red hair.

"Give us Alice!" Hatter bellowed, ready to jump Stayne to get a hold of Alice. Iracebeth snapped back to reality and walked towards the petite blond. "Ah, yes, our deal. Funny thing about those," She said bubbly. She quickly held the dagger against Alice's throat and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Alice winced and closed her eyes.

Hatter quickly took a step forward, thinking as to what he could use on his person to fight the Red Queen off of his Alice.

"You went back on your word!" Mirana said angrily. Iracebeth grinned, "Surprising, isn't it? Why would I give you _your_ champion right after I got _my_ crown back? Do you take me for a _fool_?" She screamed.

Hatter's eyes began to flash back and forth from green to yellow as he saw Iracebeth place to dagger tighter to Alice's neck until a small trickle of blood ran down her neck, mingling into her blond hair.

"Let her go." He growled. Iracebeth gave Hatter a puppy dog look. "What's wrong hatter? Upset your little heroine can't break free? That she's going to die right here and you won't do anything to stop it?" She asked, her voice dripping with taunt.

His eyes were downright golden now and he was ready to stab her eyes out with the many needles he had on his person. Mirana thought about breaking him out of his state, how violence wouldn't solve anything, but pure hatred started boiling inside of her. Her own sister went back on their deal, and was now going to kill Alice and probably her beloved husband as well. Truthfully, she wanted Hatter to attack them. To show them no mercy and to save her friend and husband.

Alice clenched her teeth and took in a slow breath. She could feel her clock ticking. Her time was over. It was the end, and she was prepared.

_You're such a pansy._

'_Leave me alone.' _Alice thought coldly.

_And let you give up on your life like this? What about 'Happily Ever After' and all that nonsense your sister filled you with as a child? _

'_Happily Ever Afters don't work in real life. They're meant for children's story books. I'm done for. I have nothing left to save me now.'_

_What about that knife? You still have time to defend yourself._

Alice's eyes shot open with realization and slowly moved her hand upward towards her ribbon sash.

"What's wrong Hatter? Upset that you're loosing your Alice to the same woman who destroyed the Hightopp clan?" Iracebeth asked coldly.

'_That name…that's the name of the cook!' _Alice thought, grabbing the cold handle of the knife.

Those words stung Hatter and he began to reach into his coat for his needles when Alice piped up. "You didn't." She mumbled.

Iracebeth looked back at her, shocked, and Alice quickly thrust the knife upward and stabbed Iracebeth through the throat.

Iracebeth's blood quickly dripped down and wrapped around the knife and Alice's right hand. Her eyes widen and her mouth gapped as she stared at Alice in horror. The dagger slipped from her hands as she pushed Alice away and started reaching around to grip the knife. She clutched the handle as she fell to her knees and looked around helplessly.

Hatter quickly walked forward and picked the dagger up from the ground. He stared aimlessly at the dagger, balancing it between the palm of his right hand and the pointer finger of his left.

"Cat got your tongue, Big Head?" He mumbled calmly. His eyes quickly flashed yellow and he gripped the dagger, bent down and sliced Iracebeth's neck through. Her body fell forward, but Hatter held onto Iracebeth's dirty red hair and he stared into her dark eyes.

"Off with your head." Alice mumbled, taking a few steps forward. Hatter nodded, "That is for my family." He whispered to her coldly. He dropped her head, and grabbed The White Queen's crown before it had contact with the pool of blood around Hatter and Alice's feet.

Stayne watched in horror at what just happened. He quickly tried to think of something so he wouldn't meet the same fate as the late Red Queen.

Hatter's head quickly snapped towards Stayne, his eyes still bright yellow. Stayne jumped back, letting go of his grip on Manfred. Manfred ran towards Mirana and Hatter took a few more steps towards him. Stayne was ready to run when Hatter reached for his needles and chucked them directly at Stayne's face.

Mirana buried her head in her husband's chest and Manfred looked away. The needles flew straight into his free eye, and the rest plunged deep into his cheeks and forehead. Stayne screamed in agony as blood drizzled down his face. He started pulling at his face, reaching for the needles. His vision blurred until all he could see was blackness. He screamed out again. "You've blinded me, you mad man! I can't see! I can't see!" Stayne screamed out, his free hand reaching around helplessly, trying to find the Hatter.

Mally jumped off of Mirana's shoulders and ran to Stayne.

Hatter's eyes quickly averted back to his green and he looked back at Alice. Alice smiled at him, her eyes watery. She ran to him, jumping over the lifeless corpse of Iracebeth, and locked him in a tight hug. He took hold of her, burying his head in her hair, taking in her scent and the softness of her skin. He completely forgot of the killing he and Alice just committed, of the attack of Stayne and his screams in the background, all he cared about was that Alice was safe and in his arms.

Mally crawled up Stayne's back and took out her sword. "I've been waitin' ma 'ole life for 'tis!" she said happily, sweeping her sword across Stayne's neck. He let out another scream and Mally jumped off of him just as he feel face first into the dirt road.

"May I look now?" Mirana shouted through her husband's shirt. Manfred looked back at the scene and grimaced at all the blood. "Don't look down, my dear." He whispered to her. She looked up at him a smiled, "I prefer this view, anyway." She whispered happily. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Lily is safe." He said. "I left her with a woman in a near by village. She is a loyal subject of ours and was more then happy to watch her for a few hours." he explained. "We shall fetch her at once!" Mirana announced, walking swiftly to her horse.

Hatter, however, didn't hear Mirana's announcement and kept hold of Alice. "I was so frightened Alice; I thought I'd never see you again." he whispered in her ear. Alice got a chill, pushing away from him. She gave him a full and heartfelt smile, "You? Frightened? That's not very muchy of you, Hatter."

He smiled, revealing his gapped two teeth.

"Tarrant." Mirana called. Hatter quickly turned around and faced the Queen, who was now mounted on her horse and the White King standing beside her. "We're heading to the nearby village. You two must come; Alice needs to be treated." She said, slowly pointing to her own neck. Alice quickly touched her neck and stared back at her hand, which had some tidbits of blood. Hatter's face looked panicked, "Oh my! We must get you help, Alice!" He said quickly, moving her towards his horse. Alice tried to stop, "The knife!" she called, looking back at the corpse of the Red Queen.

Hatter let her go and Alice ran to the body and yanked the knife out of the Queen's head and then ran back to the Hatter.

He quickly pulled out a hanky and helped her mound the horse. The White king led them towards the village, where all the seemingly old people and creatures stared in awe at the White Queen and King.

Hatter held onto the reigns of Alice's horse while Alice cleaned the blood off of the knife. Mally sat on Alice's lap, watching her clean. Finally, the initials _L.T.H _shining through.

"Hatter," Alice whispered down to him. He quickly looked behind him and gave Alice a concerned look, "What is it?" He asked, worried. "Did you hear what I said to the Red Queen, before I stabbed her?" Alice whispered. Hatter nodded, "You said she didn't, which confused me because I didn't know you knew anything besides what I told you your last visit here of the Hightopp clan and their deaths."

Alice nodded, handing the knife to him, "I met a girl." She mumbled. Hatter took the knife and studied it. "She was young looking, but seemed very bitter. She had freckles and red hair; she loved pepper so much her soup was black. Her name is Lizabeth Treena Hightopp. I wonder if you knew her." Alice explained to him.

Hatter ran his fingertips across the initials and nodded, "I-I had a younger sister. She was so small. Right here on me," He mumbled, tapping where his bellybutton would be. "I was certain she had died all that time ago." He mumbled.

"Unless that cook is using her name, I believe that girl is part of your family." Alice explained.

Hatter placed the knife inside his jacket. Just in front of them, the White Queen's horse came to a stop and Manfred was helping her down. They were in front of a small brick cottage. Hatter began to help Alice down.

"May I ask you something?" He asked. Alice nodded. Hatter bit his lip and then stared at her, a puppy dog look on his face. "You said her soup was black from the pepper, correct?" he asked. Alice nodded. "She looks a lot like you." She whispered to him. Hatter laughed, his smile growing wider, "I always thought so."

* * *

**A/N**

**the rating has been changed to M, because I am paranoid. **

**I hope you liked this chapter:) their are only like...two chapters left i believe. **

**Yay, Stayne and the Red Queen are dead and Hatter and Mirana both have the loves of their lives back :) **

**but their are still some unanswered questions: will Alice say yes to marrying the Hatter?(do y'all still remember that? lol), will Hatter find his little sister? and Will we ever figure out whose voice is in Alice's head? **

**review and tell me what you think!**

**~Taylor**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Alice, Manfred and Lily were welcomed back with a cheering crowd of citizens and creatures of Marmoreal and Underland.

Mirana was certainly surprised to see her daughter still an infant, and was mortified her child was subjected to so many potions throughout her life. She was certain her daughter would be scarred.

Once inside the castle, Hatter escorted Alice to her own room where she could bathe and change out of her tattered clothing. Alice made herself comfortable in the loo while Hatter stood watch in her room, making sure no one came in to steal her away once again.

Alice soaked her ruined dress in the oddly shaped sink while she sat at the edge of her tub, using a cup to pour the water over her dirt covered arms, legs and torso.

"Everything clear out there, Tarrant?" Alice called over her shoulder.

Hatter smiled, he really loved how his name sounded coming from her lips. "Yes, all clear. Are you alright Alice?"

Alice slowly sunk into the bath water and sighed happily at the warmth. She poured the cup of water over her head and into her hair. "Peachy." She called, grabbing a bar of soap that seemed to be shaped in the outline of Mirana's head.

"Peculiar." She mumbled.

Alice finished up her bath and dried herself off. She put on the blue nightgown a servant had brought her and she hung her soaked dress in the tub to dry. She walked out of the loo to see Hatter standing by the window, his hand gripping the handle of his sword.

"Tarrant." She called quietly. He jumped slightly and spun around, smiling at Alice. "Yes?"

She walked up to him and looked his straight in the eye, a solemn look on her face. "I think I'm going mad." she mumbled. "How so?" he asked. "The whole time I was taken, I heard a strange voice that was not my own in my head, and I have no idea whose voice it is. Is that normal?" she asked.

Hatter smiled at her, "Nothing is normal here, darling."

Alice hugged him, "I'm so glad I get to see you again, Tarrant." she whispered into his ear. Hatter closed his eyes, savoring the chill her got when her breath hit his ear. He needed to compose himself.

Alice let go of him and walked over to the giant bed on the other side of the room. "I think we need to talk, Tarrant." she called over her shoulder.

He followed her to the bed, and sat down on the side of her while She crawled into her bed and made herself comfortable.

"Are you going to try and find your sister?" She asked. Hatter pursed his lips and thought. He quickly shook his head, "I don't think so."

Alice looked startled. "What? But that's your sister."

Hatter nodded, "But she's alive. All this time I believed she and the rest of my family were dead. Knowing that she's alive and out there gives me hope. She and I will find each other someday, just not today. Today, I have found my Alice and I plan to cherish that time." He explained.

Alice blushed slightly and stared down at her lap. "What I'm about to do isn't very ladylike." She mumbled. Hatter shook his head, "Nonsense. What is it you could possibly do?" he asked.

Alice pursed her lips, "I've been considering things that begin with the letter K."

"K?" Hatter questioned. Sure, K was a nice letter, but he still preferred M.

Alice nodded, "K, like kindly, kite…" She paused, "Kissing."

Hatter and Alice both shared a blush at the word and Alice leaned forward. Hatter was frozen still as Alice brushed her lips against his. He closed his eyes and his body soon begun to move without his knowledge. He cupped her face and gently pushed her closer. Alice brought herself closer to him, resting her hands lightly on Hatter's shoulders. They both felt a strange, tingly feeling shoot through them, causing both of them to desire more from the other. Hatter deepened the kiss and Alice began to slide her hands behind Hatter's jacket, slowly moving it down off his shoulders.

Hatter began to move closer to Alice, causing her to slowly move backward. Hatter began to whisper things to Alice between kisses,

"Alice…Alice…"

"Mmm?" Alice mumbled back.

"Marry me." He whispered into her ear. Alice paused slightly, her cheeks flushed. Hatter pushed himself back to look Alice in the eye, his eyes bright and hopeful. "Will you do me the honor and marry me, Alice Kingsley."

Before Alice could speak a word, a knock on the door was heard. Hatter's eyes flashed yellow and he glared at the door. "What?" He shouted angrily. Alice placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him.

McTwisp peaked his head through the door. "Sorry, But Her majesty wishes to see you in her chambers immediately. It's very urgent."

Hatter gritted his teeth and sighed, "Alright." He turned to Alice. "I will return as soon as I can. Please, answer me than." he asked her calmly. He quickly jumped off Alice's bed and made his way towards the door, fixing his jacket and grabbing his hat off the table by the door. He closed the door behind him and followed McTwisp down the hall.

He heard the sound of a door opening behind him and soon after Alice's voice chiming in his ears. "Tarrant, wait!"

McTwisp and Hatter both turned around to see Alice throwing her arms around Hatter in a strong embrace and whispering in his ears, "I will."

**_The End._**

* * *

**A/N:**

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I know their is a question I left unanswered; who the voice in Alice's head was. I meant for that to happen. to me, Wonderland is about mystery and, well, wonder. How could it be Wonderland if I just simply had Alice figure out who the voice was? Even I didn't know who the voice was, because it has always been a mystery. It could be anyone, really. The Blue catipiller, her father, her brother-in-law, Lord Ascot, whoever. **

**So i hope you liked this. I tried my best. I really did. **

**Also, don't ask to for me to write a sequel. I don't think I could. After preforming in Alice in Wonderland for my school play, I have no desire to write about it anymore...(my school plays ruin everything for me.) but if you feel inspired or anything, feel free to write your own sequel to this. **

**and thank you Calm-Waters, Nuttycheychey, Anjyu, Timerwriter, Iluv2read, CraZy-InsanNe995 and Eternal Texan 8D for reviewing the last chapter. you rock!**

**Thanks! **

**~Taylor.**


End file.
